


Lie to me

by Sonicblu



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Biological Weapons, F/F, alternative universe, secret agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicblu/pseuds/Sonicblu
Summary: Alan Deanlord is a secret agent sent to investigate a new drug problem rises in the Blackwell Academy.  She and another partner named Schnuppy need to work together to find the source of the new drug before the outbreak happens. The drug was the origin to be antibiotic and used as biological weapons to create stronger yet more aggressive soldiers. With limited time offered and "special attention" from the Queen Bee on the first day of school, how will the agent manage to meet the deadline on time?





	1. "Shortie"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote a fanfic in English. So if there's any grammar mistakes please don't hesitate to correct me. Thank you very much :3

CHAP 1 : "SHORTIE"

It is 7:00 am at the Blackwell academy.

Birds start singing brightly as the sunlight shines down the whole school yard, passing through tree leaves to touch the solid ground and green grass. Students chatter can be heard sitting on benches, talking about homework, parties, and stuff. Inside the girl dorm, Victoria already neatly dressed and stood at her door, glancing eyes on Max’s hoodie. She expresses her hatred on Max’s fashion. Caufield however, does not flinch by Victoria’s “passionate” gaze as she still continues talking to Kate about drawings and photos. A supervisor walks pass both of them, tailed behind by an unfamiliar face. The following figure is carrying a big bag behind her shoulder, a sport bag on her left side and dragging a huge black suitcase along the way. She has a ginger hair, a round face and quite short, probably even shorter than Max a bit. She is wearing a dark brown leather jacket, with blue jeans and white cyan stripe shirt. You can say her fashion sense is quite average, like a hipster. 

Victoria narrows her eyes when the student got in her sight. If looks could kill then Victoria has already killed the “shortie” a thousand time. 

Max, on the other hand, is exciting to see a new friend. 

That must be the new student the principle told them on Monday. Girls begin whispering and looking at that small figure.

Her name is Alan. Alan Deanlord.

Try searching up her and you’ll be surprised to see zero profile about it.

She is not real. Her name is a lie, her profile is a lie and her appearance is a lie as she never exists in this world.

Alan is an agent, sent to determine a drug dealer and put an end to the new drug that has just appeared recently at this academy. She used to battle inside quarantine zones, where biological weapons were out of control and many creatures ramble freely on the street. Alan with another agent called “Schnuppy” were ordered to “clean up” those messes (His name is Schnup but Alan teased him by calling Schnuppy). They were all tough fights, due to men loss for every battle against not only bizarre monsters but also powerful corporations that made them. Her defensive scars are visible displayed all over her body, even her arms. As a result, Alan wears long sleeves and many clothes layers most of the time to hide them.

The drug is called Ranc, which is originally an antibiotic applied to create faster, stronger yet more aggressive soldiers. There is no clue how it got outside to safe zones. The last thing that The Agency wanted is having an apocalypse, therefore, finding the dealer is extremely necessary before things go out of hand. With the baby face and a suitable pitch voice like a teenager, Alan could blend in quite easy and remain invisible for a long time til the right moment. The Agency is short of resources. Every man they have they sent them to battlefields and newbies are too inexperienced to dealing with dangerous viruses.  
Schnuppy has been undercover for one month earlier. His job is to collect as much information as possible and assists Alan whenever she needs to. Disguising as a security guard, he managed to access most of the academy facility without no problem. That’s when Schnuppy realized the problem isn’t coming from the workforce but the students themselves, specifically from those wealthy teens. Vortex Club is something that he couldn’t enter since these kids hate adults. They even have private bodyguards and bouncers to stand in front of the party entrance. Schnuppy tried pretending to be one of the guards twice. Nonetheless, they still recognized him somehow and kicked him out of the parties. Because Schnuppy failed to identify the dealer, Alan has to step in.

“Here we are!” – Says the supervisor- “If you need any help there’s a manager room right there at the end of the hallway.”

“Thank you, miss-“- Alan pauses as she does not know the woman’s name

“Oh just call me Sheila! Here’s your timetable, your classes information-“– She hands out pieces by pieces to Alan – “- your dorm key and your student ID. Good luck with classes!”

The woman quickly disappears behind the door, leaving Alan alone to sort up her stuff. She’s unpacking her sport bag first, which contains mainly clothes. 

Few minutes just right after the supervisor is gone, an annoying voice speaks up behind her back.

“I’m starting to think I’m the ONLY person who wears reasonable clothing in this academy! Look at this loser!”

Alan turns back to take a look.

It’s Victoria with her two minions.

“Excuse me?” 

“Your clothes, bitch! They make me sick!” – Victoria scoffs harshly at the small girl.

“What the fuck does my clothes have to do anything with you!?”- Alan becomes more confusing. 

“Brings that garbage style out of my view before I decide to shred them up!” – She turns around and shuffles away before Alan could say anything while continue mumbling – “Can’t believe they let a total hipster to study in this academy.”

Alan’s dark brown eyes are wide open. She’s still surprised of what just happened. In the report, she already knew Victoria Chase is a whiny teeny bitch, but she didn’t think that the queen would be this bitchy.

“I have to be that jerk “friend”!? Can’t there be another way!?” – She signs loudly, expressing her tiredness towards these bully bastards.

“Hey! You must be the new student, right?” – Max peeks her head inside, grinning happily – “I’m sorry I didn’t know your name.”

Alan flinches a bit when she thought Victoria is back for more. But when she takes a quick glance to check and saw that’s a different person, she decided to carry on her unfinished business.

“It’s Alan. Alan Deanlord.”

“Wowser, Deadlord huh? Must be very powerful then?”- She chuckles a bit – “I see you met the bitch queen of Blackwell academy. Don’t worry! She’s not that scary though.”

“Oh really…?”- Alan raises her tone a bit, sounding unconvincing - “Thanks for the advice.”

Then continue to mutter 

“Just really bitchy that’s all.”

“Wowser! Is that a TS3Cine!?”

Alan pauses her work to look at a modern camera hanging in a wooden chair near a study table, which was inside the sport bag before.

“Ah yes. My mother bought it for me last year.”

“Wait… Does that mean you’re here for the photography class?”

Max looks even more amazed and joyful, maybe because she has found another friend who shares the same interest.

Alan senses a delighted tone in that question. She turns back to take a closer look at the person and recognizes Max Caufield.

“Oh, that’s Max. Heard she’s pretty popular in Blackwell too.”- She thought to herself – “Maybe if I can be close to her I don’t need that Bitchoria after all.”

Alan beams lightly at Max. She starts playing along

“Yes! I heard you guys have a famous photographer and I’m just DYING to meet him! Or BETTER to be taught by him!”

“You mean Mr.Jefferrson!? I agree! He is such a remarkable photographer!” – Max’s smile grows broader when she talks about his works. She lets her body relaxes more, with one hand rises up to brush back her hair.

Sees an opportunity, Alan begins to praise Max’s photos.

“I’ve heard that you are one, too. Max right? I did see some of your work through a Facebook club. And must I say, what a talent!”

Max finds herself blushing peach pink after Alan’s comment. She touches her left arm and holding slightly on the hoodie’s sleeve.

“You give me too much credits. I’m not that good!”

“Are you serious!? Your photos are incredible! You did truly capture all of their beauties!” – Alan compliments her even more. Despite knowing little about photography, Alan has to admit Max Caufield does have skills.

So does Victoria Chase…

“Anyway, I’m still busy sorting out these stuff. Can I catch up with you later?”

Alan indicates her big suitcase and all the mess around her area.

“Oh right! Yep, no problem!” – Max scratches behind her back, pointing a thumb out of the hallway – “I’m going to have classes soon but if you are free later we can meet up at Two Whales? I have a date with two more friends and I’m pretty sure they will be thrilled to see you.”

She halts a bit before continue.

“That’s if you don’t mind…”

“Oh no! I would love to!” - Alan replies with pleasure. – “But I don’t know where is Two Whales to be honest.”

“Oh my bad! No worries, I’ll meet you up here then. We can catch a bus to there.”  
Max waves at Alan as she hurriedly gets back to own room and prepares for the first class.

 

11:00am

Alan finally finished arranging all of her stuff. 

She stares at the empty black suitcase bottom, then stands up to lock the door and pull the curtain.

After making sure no one can suddenly come inside or take a peek, she returns to the suitcase. Alan flips up just to display a hidden canister which contains two stun guns with 3 batteries, two Glock 19, a Ruger LC9, four extra magazines each gun, few bottles of chloroform, two pairs of sneaky suits and few different masks. Putting one of the masks and a stun gun inside the sport bag, she then leaves the rest of her equipment inside the case which is zipped and places it neatly under the bed. Alan stretches herself and look at a G-force watch wrap on her wrist. Still early, maybe it’s time to contact Schnuppy for more intel. Alan takes out her phone and starts typing into Messages.

\- Are you free to talk? –

\- Not atm. Working – Schnuppy replied just after seconds – We can meet up behind C around 2.

\- Sounds good. I’ll see you later then.

Alan presses to turn off her screen. So seeing behind the Campus then. There must be a reason why Schnuppy chose it. Decide to know the place first, Alan rushes outside her room to downstairs. When she made her way behind the building, she can’t help but notice an abandoned garden with tall grasses, huge trees and bushes everywhere. They form some sort of a fence around a small shed. It is quite difficult to see all the way to that shed.

“This is perfect for secret meetings.”- She thought –“But the route is quite exposed. Let’s see if there’s any alternative.”

Alan wanders around the area, sweeping inches of the ground to seek for a better-hidden path. Few managers pass by, they greeted her with friendly smiles but no one stopped by to actually chat to her. The agent just keeps walking back and forth like a lost kid. The sun begins to rise higher as more heat spreads in the thick moist air.

“Damn, it’s hot!” – Alan huffs grumpily, still hasn’t found another way yet. 

Despite the sweat soaking into her shirt, Alan couldn’t risk to take off her jacket due to a high chance of scars exposability. Instead, she just sits down, leans on to the packed bushes, rests a bit and drinks water to maintain hydrate. 

That is when she felt a cool air breeze blowing to her back. 

Alan turns around to investigate the wind.

Someone cut the grass to form a small hole. They even kindly use cheap pesticide to make sure the grass won’t grow out soon. It is a challenge to spot this gap even when  
someone is standing next to it because the grass still expands greatly at the front. 

“The hole should be enough for one person at a time.” – Thought to herself 

Without hesitation, Alan bends down and crawls quickly through that “entrance”.

She is amazed to be welcomed with empty boozes and beer cans. 

Wow, there are even few condoms here. Somebody must really had a GOOD time. 

These junks look quite old though, as if they were months ago.

Alan comes to check the door, it was locked. She tilts her head a bit to look at a small window next to the door, it was also locked and covered with curtain. Later on, the agent remembers her partner talking about having a secret inventory where he kept all the information and sent them back to The Agency. She then assumes this is his stash and selects to go back to the dorm for some food.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:15pm

Alan is already here, punctual as usual. She’s waiting for her colleague in front of the shed’s entrance.

Schnuppy just finished his shift, he loosens up his tie to get some air in the lungs, while walking casually towards Alan. 

“Man! It’s sure so freakin hot today!”

“Hello, Schnuppy. Enjoy being a security guard I see?”

“As if! Those kids are annoying as hell. Especially wealthy one.”

“I feel you, mate. Just confronted one this morning.”

“Let me guess…. Victoria Chase?”

“Bitchoria Chase to be exact. Remind me why do we have to work our asses off to save the world when those cranky shits are going to destroy it anyway?”

Schnuppy cackles, he shakes his head slightly.

“Well, that’s our job: Saving as much as we can. Come on, let’s get inside!”

He uses a key to open the door and leads the way.

Inside the small shed, there is nothing but a table in the middle with an only single light bulb on top of the ceiling. Schnuppy has to buy two more table lamps just to make it brighter. However, besides the two lamps, the table is pretty empty. The male agent then steps towards one of the four walls, where he lifts up a wooden plate that is tidily cut.  
There is a box full of reports and files, which a laptop is lying promptly on top of those papers.

“Don’t wanna to rush you but there will be a party in the next three days.” – Schnuppy leafs through the whole box to find a specific piece of paper. – “You better get an invitation soon.”

“For real!? I just got here for like… SEVEN HOURS ago!” – Alan sounds quite bump, she was expecting to be given more time.

“Sorry. The Agency wants us back on the field as soon as we complete this. They can’t afford letting noobies die uselessly in the zone.”

Schnuppy stops his searching, raises his head to meet Alan’s eyes

“Perhaps considering Victoria?” – He said it in a sarcastic tone.

“Fuck you! I got better options besides that whiny kid! Like Max Caufield!”

“Ah, Max I see.” – Schnuppy lightly nods his head – “A good kid. Naïve too. Shouldn’t be too hard for you…. Aha!”

Schnuppy found what he was looking for. He gives the paper to Alan’s face.

“Who’s this?” – Alan stares at a picture of a young teenager boy.

“Nathan Prescott. I’ve been digging around enough to find out that he’s the person who has been helping the dealer smuggling drugs to his classmates.”

“Which means I should keep an eye for this kid.”

“Also he’s appeared to be Victoria’s best friend.”

“….Another rich asshole?” – Alan sighs loudly.

“Have fun hunting!” – Schnuppy pats tenderly on Alan’s shoulder, while silently smirking inside.


	2. An unexpected offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria's different aspect slowly open before Alan's eyes, as she's still trying to find a way to get inside the incoming party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based on most of the main dramas event in Life is Strange to get the honest feeling. If you want to recommend me on using my own creativity rather than sticking to the plot then please comment and i will use it more. I have many ideas, i just want it to stick around the game so people can sense familar. Think of it as alternative ways if there is another character in the game.

Yesterday was fun, until Chloe and Rachel kept asking Alan about her previous place and school. Not that it’s difficult to make up something, it’s just quite uncomfortable. That’s the price you gotta pay if you want to be Max “bestie”, having two more nosy friends! Nonetheless, she can’t help noticing that Rachel had been watching her jacket during the “dating”. Eventually, she asked Alan why the small girl didn’t take it off. Alan replied hastily as she gave a lame excuse such as “because I like this leather jacket”. Amber didn’t seem to buy it, yet decided to let Alan slide due to her “cute and tiny appearance” (Jokes on you, Alan!). 

Today is the first day of school!

Alan got to walk with Max and Kate to the photography class. 

They encounter Victoria and her followers on the campus hall, both shares intensely beam at each other. As usual, Victoria spills out hateful comments about Max’s clothing and critics Max’s personality. She said Max’s pretending to be “innocent and naïve” while that is not the real case.  
And then suddenly she changes her attention to Alan.

“Still wearing the same jacket? How lame, hipster!”

Alan breathes out calmly. Those nasty words didn’t affect her.

“They are just clothes. They don’t determine who I am.”

“Such a pathetic excuse, just like what a loser would say!”- Victoria puffs, she crosses her hand while smirking at the three friends, thinking she’s winning. 

“Right! That’s exactly what a bully would say!”- Alan mildly fights back.

“It’s not my fault that you’re such a failure, shortie!”- Victoria begins to mock her height difference – “I even thought someone lost their kid when I just met you. But it turns out you’re just freaky.”

She continues her assault, leaving Alan no time to talk.

“The security office is down that way if you want to contact your parents.” 

“Come on, Victoria!” – Max speaks up for her friend –“Isn’t it bad that you picked on me and now the new student, too?”

Victoria stops talking and looks amused at Max’s angry face like a villain look at a hopeless prey.

Alan rolls her eyes noticeably. The agent couldn’t stand her childish behaviour anymore, so she excuses her two mates to go to the bathroom for some clear air. Victoria’s sly smile is even wider when she sees Alan retreats herself away. Alan rolls up her sleeve to wash her face both hands, few small scars can be noticed on her wrist. After takes a deep breath and looks at her reflection in the mirror.

“I hope it will end soon. I would rather fight zombies than fight teenagers, this is harder than I thought.”- She mutters.

After few minutes, Alan goes to the classroom just right when the bell rings. 

The agent walks inside and glimpses quickly the whole room. Victoria is sitting with her minions on the right, hands are busy typing something on the phone. Kate is sitting next to someone on the left side while Max is waving rapidly to cue Alan settles beside her. As returns, Alan smiles politely and makes her way to Max’s position. When she is stepping pass Victoria’s spot, Taylor stretches out her leg to stumble Alan. The small girl bends forward quickly, yet thanks to good reflect, Alan puts one hand down to hold herself while the other holds the bag from sliding down. The three petty devils are snickering loudly behind her back, there were few people starts giggling in the background too.  
Max stands up to raise a hand, offer Alan an assistance.

“Sorry Alan, these guys can be such jerks sometimes.”

“No worries. I’m used to it anyway.” – Alan takes that slender hand and pulls herself up.

“Oh…You must have been bullied a lot then…I’m sorry.”- Max sounds quite sad, her eyes show sympathy towards Alan.

“What for?”- Alan tilts her head – “You are not them. And besides, when I said I was used to it I meant these pranks. My friends joked me a lot.”

“Oh! Your-“

“All right students, I hope you finished the homework I gave you yesterday!” – Mr. Jefferson walks in, puts his case next to the teacher’s table and sits down steadily as he glares the whole class – “I know this class is optional but at least respect me and do few of them.”

He pauses when noticing an unfamiliar face at the back.

“It seems like we have a new student! What’s your name?”

“Alan Deanlord, sir.”- The small girl puts both hands on her table while sitting straighten up.

“Just call me Mr. Jefferson. Do you want to introduce yourself to the whole class?”

“Ehm. It’s ok I’m good, Mr. Jefferson.”

“No one would want to hear a shortie speaks anyway.” –Victoria stresses noisily. Just after seconds, people starts laughing again.

“Be nice Victoria!” – Mr. Jefferson low brows on her. He then inhales a long breath and turns to the blackboard –“ Alright, if you insist...Today let’s talk about French-…. as we all know- 1950s-“

Words already diminished from her head as she tries her best not to close her eyes. History has always been her worst enemy, it’s like a lullaby that can sing her to sleep. Why the hell do people need to learn about photography history anyway? Isn’t it just shots, techniques, and skills that are important? Needless to say, that is the longest one and half hour of her life. After that, Alan looks like a zombie. The exhaustion is shown on her face as she bends her neck and looks at the timetable for next classes. It is settled by The Agency, everything is planned for Alan to follow.

“French class? Sounds fancy. Maybe I get to see Bitchoria’s face again.”

And she was right. 

Victoria is sitting on the only empty spot in the class, while sipping her coffee and chatting with Nathan Prescott. Her expression immediately changes to disgust when she detects a ginger hair standing out in the middle of black, brown and blond.

“What are you doing here?” – Victoria grunts

“Studying of cause.” – Alan puts her bag next to the table despite Victoria is still setting her ass on the surface. 

“Do you even capable of learning French?” – Victoria scoffs at the girl’s face, hoping to crack her emotion. 

What she receives back is not pleasant.

“Vous serez surpris de ma capacité. Nous pouvons faire un peu bavarder si vous n'êtes pas peur?

" (You’ll be surprised of my ability. We can do a little chat if you’re not afraid ?) – The small girl grins slightly at the bully’s wide brown eyes.

Alan speaks so fluently that it amazed Victoria for three minutes. She would never know that learning new languages was a compulsory part of being an agent, so it will not be difficult for Alan to speak, read and even write like a real French. 

"Tch… Whatever, show off !"- Victoria huffs in defeated and returns to her own seat.

During the French session, Alan was thrown with paper balls on her head, back and sometimes her face. Victoria took pleasure in bullying along with Taylor and some others douche bags. The agent did nothing but repeatedly sighed and tried her best not to throw it back at those rascals.

"God please give me patient ! If you give me more strength I will kill them all!" – She mumbles while one hand is holding the weight of her head, rubbing the temple hard.

The following periods are even worse as Alan walks behind Victoria like a faithful follower. It was not her idea to be put in with the Queen Bitch in EVERY CLASS. This annoys Victoria extremely because she doesn’t like being "stalked” by a hipster. What is worse that Nathan Prescott shares the last period with her, so Victoria uses this opportunity to tell Nathan about how pissing Alan was. Nathan gives a dreadful stare at the small girl and bends his body towards her to show domination. Please, as if he thought it could do anything to a veteran agent. Alan sighs again and leans her body to the back of the chair, making herself comfortable just to irritate them. When the bell rings one more time, Alan packs up her notes and quickly get out of the classroom. She already puts on her headphones and plays music when out of the blue, an invisible force tugs her from behind. As an instinct, she grabs someone’s hand which was placed her shoulder and pulls them forward while blocking their feet and make the person trips forcefully on the floor. It was seconds after that Alan realizes what she had done and the person lying on the ground is Nathan. Everyone was stunned by what just happened, including Schnuppy sitting at the security station.

" What the fuck !? Bitch, what did you just do to him !?" – Victoria pushes Alan away while kneeling down on the Prescott boy – "Are you okay, Nathan ?"

"I eh… I’m so sorry." – Alan couldn’t able to explain, so she flees the scene as fast as possible. 

"I’m really sorry !"- The agent shouts while still running along the hallway, then abruptly makes a quick turn to the left and disappears.

Schnuppy steps forward Nathan who is still having trouble getting up and still cursing Alan. The security holds up the boy with no problem, puts him back on his feet in no time and even kind enough to sweep off some of the dust in his clothes.

"Boy, you just got shamed by a girl. Let’s all pretend that never happen, shall we ?"- He snorting between his breaths and goes back to the guarding point.

Nathan is so furious right now. He clenches his fists tightly while cursing Alan full name and swears to make her pay for this. 

"We will get that bitch, Nathan ! Don’t worry." – Victoria comforts the boy – "Nobody messes with the Queen and King of Blackwell."  
…………………………………………

"Alan, hey!" – Max cries out loud cheerfully when she saw a small figure among the crowd near a campus door. – " Where are you going so hurry?"

"Hey, Max. Nothing much just… going back to the dorm.”- Alan breathes quite fast after the long run, but she takes her normal heart beating back in no time.

" Ok. We can go together if you want. I need to talk to Kate first since she’s been worn out lately. Was hoping if anything I could do to help her."- Max walks side by side with Alan, face clearly shows concern for her friend.

"Sure, no problem Max ! Take your time." – Alan smiles kindly at the brown hair girl.

She then sits down on one of the benches near Kate’s position as Max runs to the bun hair girl. It was not far but also not close to hear their conversation. It’s easy to see that Kate relies a lot on Max. However, that doesn’t mean she’s the clingy type, it’s just that so many bad things happened to her this week. Max tried to make her talk few times, but gave up since she didn’t want to make Kate felt uncomfortable because of her "nosey” character.

"What a good kid."- Alan thought to herself, finding a little joy grows in her mind. Nonetheless, the happiness does not last long when she sees the Queen Bee sitting firmly on the platform leads to the dorm. Those devils are gossiping and making fun of Max and Kate again. Alan can sense an evil force creeping behind her back about what happened to the Prescott jerk, and it’s coming from the Queen herself. 

Max and Kate were talking non-stop for thirty minutes, until one of them decided to leave Kate alone with her drawing. 

"Let’s go Alan !" – Max waves her hand to get the agent’s attention.

Alan stands up and goes near to the hoodie one more time.

"How’s Kate hanging ?" 

"She’s not doing so well. I have a feeling that she might crack down any moment. " – Max’s eyes narrow expressing her worry, she glances at Alan’s round face – "Can I…ask you for a favour ?"

Alan dark maroon eyes extend because of surprise

"Sure… What is it ?"

" The truth is I won’t be able to hang around Kate much this week. I want to make up for Chloe since she is my best friend and I feel guilty for ditching her a year ago. But Kate looks so tired and exhausted and-

" And you need someone to look after her." – Alan finishes Max’s sentence for her. – "I understand…. "

Alan’s silent and thinking about the question. She stares at the path they are walking. Max is quite hesitating at the support she asked. She keeps touching her arm and rubs the material clothes.

"Look if you don’t want to do it that’s completely fine."

"No, I’ll do it !" – Alan stops to look at Max’s nervous face –" I’ll take care of Kate. You can go spend time with Chloe. I want to help and get to know her better, too."

Max suddenly freezes. Her eyes wide open as she was expecting a decline.

"Really !? Thank you so much !" – She leans forward to give Alan a hug –" You are such a kind friend !"

Alan jolts a little at the word "kind". It hits her like a thunderlight strikes to the ears. Kind huh ? The agent wonders if Max still thinks like that if she realizes everything Alan did was to get an invitation to a Vortex party.

"Well well, isn't it the famous selfie hoe and the pathetic shortie ? Get a room you two make me sick !" – Victoria scorns while relaxing on the platform – "Actually, hold that position."

She takes her smartphone out to snap them.

"Hashtag selfie bitch and Dwarfie ! "

Then burst out an evil laugh.

" If showing love to your friend is sick then I think you need serious medical attention." – Max releases Alan to glares bullet eyes at the Queen Bee. She is still standing close to Alan as the shortie shoulder slightly touches Max’s one.

"Holly shit ! Did the hipster just grow a pair or something !?" – Victoria’s straighten herself to stands up confronting Max, eyes stretch out, but after seconds she narrows it again –" Nice try, hipster. I know what you’re playing, trying to be tough to get famous huh ? Must be really desperate to get into one of our parties."

"Why would I do that ? I already got one." – Max’s ocean blue eyes are full of confidence. She tilts her head to a side –"Remember Dana, whose boyfriend you tried to seduce but failed ? She already got invitations for us."

" Why don’t you go fuck your selfie, Max!? I can kick you out before the party even starts !" – Victoria grunts angrily, like a cat hissing when someone touches its belly. 

"Really ? I suppo-"

"Watch out !" - Alan warns

CLANK !

Their conversation is interrupted when a white paint splashes all the Queen bee’s cashmere coat.

"No way ! No fucking way !" – Victoria shouts acridly and moves instantly away from the stain spot, still looking shocked.

"Oh ; Samuel is sorry. Wet paint is not good for hair, nope. Sorry-"

"Get the hell away from me, weirdo !" – She sneers repellently at the poor janitor, while shooing him like a stray animal.

"Hold on, hold on. We’ll get some towels….We’ll be right back !" – Courtney tries to calm Victoria down but it only makes her angry even more when the minions touches her clothes.

"Then why the fuck are you still standing here ?! Move your ass before I dry !" – She scorns harsh at the two girls, why broaden her personal space. The two faithful followers ran quickly upstair and vanish behind the corner.

"Wowser… this is not going well for the cashmere coat."

" Haha, very funny Max !" – Victoria defends fiercely –"If you think you can humiliate me-"

"I’m not, Victoria…" – Max soften her voice –"I truly think that is an awesome cashmere coat and it's ashamed that the paint wiped on."

Victoria’s quiet. Her chestnut eyes are watching at Max’s expression intensely as if she was not sure if Max’s tricking on her or not. After a few second, she opens her mouth to speak again

" Doesn’t matter. There will be another." – The Queen Bee’s tone is lower as she calms herself from the accident.

"But it looks like it’s gonna get really hard to wash it off if you keep waiting like that. " – Alan pops up into their conversation. -" I can help you if you want to."

Victoria adverts her gaze to the tiny girl one instead, she raises a brow

" Yeah, right. As if you how to deal with cashmere clothes."

Alan gives a mischevious smile back

"Haven’t I surprised you enough in the French class? I said I can help and I mean it." – She nudges Max to walk pass the Queen to go upstair. After few steps, she turns around to say one last word. – "Better make a decision fast before that paint dries, Victoria."

Then both of the girls move onward, leaving Victoria alone at the dorm’s door.

At first, she was uncertain. But when time continues to fly by and the paint slowly dries itself, Victoria got panicked and walks swiftly upstair. Her eyes met up with other’s female students in the hallway. Some of them accidently let out a snort, which causes her to glare vigorously back and yell out loud

"What the fuck are you looking at !?"

Then everybody gets back to their business. 

Alan heard a familiar annoyed high pitch voice and knew right away it was Victoria. She takes a peek at the door just to meet the Queen’s eyes.

"I assume that you agree ?"

"Whatever, shortie !" – Victoria huffs – "Just get over with it already ! But if you ruin my cashmere…"

She frowns at the baby face whose height barely touches her shoulder.

"I will bury you alive." 

"It will work ! Don’t worry !" – Alan chuckles when she saw Victoria’s "angry" face.

And they both get to the laundry room while the agent is holding a small green bottle.

Victoria’s brown eyes keep moving back and forth at the tiny, as if she was doubtful about the words is coming out of her mouth right now.

" Sorry about dwarfie and selfie hoe. Max and you… deserve a better shot." – Victoria draws out her phone to delete the previous picture. 

Alan puffs in surprised. So the Queen does have a heart after all, just really difficult to find.

"Well, Max thought the go fuck yourselfie thing was funny. It is mean but funny. And dwarfie, too."

"Nathan was pissed when you... wrestled him to the ground, and he won’t shut up about bitching you up all day." – Victoria touches her forehead, showing tiredness. –" Just one of those days you know."

"Well, I would do that, too if someone embarrassed me. But to be clear I did not intend to hurt him." 

" I know that ! It’s not like you’re aggressive like us." – She smirks, but the words have no sarcastic tone in it.


	3. The line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan becomes angrier about Victoria.  
> Her attitude has gone too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the 85 hits yall!!!

After helping Victoria cleaned up the mess from her shirt, Alan met up with Schnuppy to discuss the location where they would meet the dealer. According to him, the dealer is pretty old, around his late 30s and has a beard. Despite the brief description, it should not be difficult to find an adult among a sea of teenagers. He was noticed often hanging around football players, probably to sell weeds and steroids. The dealer file was taken back to the girl’s dorm, where Alan studied carefully to prepare herself for the mission. There was a blueprint of the ballroom where the Vortex Club parties. Only one entrance is detected to lead out of the football field. Since Schnuppy said there was no sign of the suspect coming from the front door, that must be how he sneaks in every party. When the agent’s done examining the area, she rolled the print and put it back inside a round evelope. Her eyes raised up to catch the clock. 10 :30 pm, perfect time for sleeping. Without hesitation, Alan threw her body on the bed and tried to get some sleep. However, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about past missions. This room smells so different compared to quarantine zones. The bitter smell of chemical in the air, the rotten meat lying on the cold cement ground, the irons scent from boiling blood dripping down or soaking through clothes, the squeaky sound of crows every time Constant intentionally startled them. They are all so offbeat with the scent occurring inside this room.

Constant...

Alan murmurs that name.

 

Where has she been recent ? Alan didn’t hear anything from her for one month now.  
The last time they spoke to each other was before Constant was assigned to the North East Lohmaven. Another biological weapon was made without guarantee on stopping its destruction. In consequence, it destroyed thousands of crucial data and killed at least fifty employees who worked in the facility. Constant with few more people was sent to hunt it down and get a fresh sample. Alan trusts that Constant could pull it off well, despite the childish side of her that often brought Alan and Schnuppy in serious trouble. Drifting herself slowly into dreams, Alan covers a blanket over her cold feet and breathes gradually but steadily.  
……………………………………….

5 :00am

Birds start singing again outside her window. So annoying.

The agent grunts yet still wakes up to brush her teeth and clean up before a routine jogging.

As usual, Alan would run at least 5 laps around the place. But since Blackwell Academy is much smaller than The Agency HQ, 10 laps is decided. Her feet just keep stomping into the pathway and rush forward as if there’s nothing can stop them. 

"Cool breeze is not so bad. "- She thought to herself while panting after the 9th round. - ” If only it is as peaceful as its look."- Her chocolate like eyes views at the whole Academy, studying its dark secrets.

Bzzzzzzz. The phone vibrates inside her pocket.

\- Are you jogging rn ? – 

It’s Schnuppy. Guess he chose to do the same thing like her.

\- Yes. So ? – She replied curtly 

\- Meet me at the shed. We can discuss more the mission. – 

A sigh is released out of her nostrils.

\- I thought we are done yesterday. Shouldn’t we limit our meeting ? –

\- Well, you haven’t found a way to the party, yes ? – She can sense him smirking at her via the phone right now.

\- Fine. Give me 5. –

\- 2. –

Alan lets out a small groan while running towards the abandoned garden.  
………………………………………………………

6 :30am

The small girl returns back to her dorm after hearing crazy theories of how to sneak in the party from her partner. Clearly, he just wanted to mess around with Alan’s head to content his personal joy. Can’t really blame him, though. Those kids were crazier than Constant vandalizing a vending machine for a candy bar in the middle of a fight. It is amazing how he could put up with them for an entire month. She yawns out loud to release all of the exhaustion enduring him and grabs some clothes with her to the bathroom.  
The water was cold, but it doesn’t bother her.

It just reminds her of the heavy rain. TOXIC heavy rain. 

As the freezing liquid runs down from her head to her back, it meets up an old deep wound that crosses from her left shoulder to the right side of her waist. A battle scar against something called "Witch". Sharp teeth and claws, very hostile. In spite of their delicate look, a witch could easily tear up five heavily armed men. Alan had a chance to bump into more than two of them and ended up running around the office while Constant and Schnuppy fired every single bullet out of their rifles. 

Clack. 

The bathroom’s door opens and snaps her out to reality.

She peeks from the curtain and sees Kate Marsh is brushing her teeth in pajamas. 

The Christian girl looks so weary. It seems like she can break down at any moment. Alan was about to ask if she was okay when someone turns the knob and steps in.  
It was Max, looking a little tired from waking up early. She’s still in her bed shirt which has three fluffy chicks. How cute.

"Hey, Kate." – The girl touches gently to her friend’s shoulder. –" How are you doing ? Any better ?"

Kate breathes out quietly. Her eyes stare down the sink.

"It’s okay…. "

Max is aware of the tone of Kate’s voice. She swallows to push her luck again.

" Kate… You know that you can tell me anything right ? Let me help whatever is bothering you."

Kate reminds silent for a while, brushing her teeth carefully.

"Kate, please ! You are my friend and I want to help you !" – Max keeps pushing her harder, hoping the tired friend will tell the truth.

" It’s…"

The door is opened once again. This time it was Victoria and Taylor who walked in.

"What’s up, Kate ?" – Victoria jerks a sly smile at the fragile girl. Both already surrounded Caufield and Marsh.

"School." – Kate replied faintly, eyes still looking down the sink.

"Really ? That video of you clubbing didn’t look like homework to me." – There’s a sardonic feel in that sentence. 

"Victoria, that wasn’t me…" – The bun hair girl mutters.

"Oh my god. Right." – Taylor rolls her eyes visibly.

And Victoria is even "kind" enough to put more fuel in the flame.

"Don’t be shy. I think it’s awesome you set a tongue record on that video." 

That assault has taken Kate’s last patience. She quickly leaves the bathroom with her tears almost bursting out. Max's eyes focus on her poor friend disappears behind the door, then stares furiously back at Victoria.

"This is going too far, Victoria !" – Max’s volume soars up while she’s straightening herself to the taller girl. – " You better stop this before things get more serious ! "

"Well, I’m sorry. But it’s not MY fault that your friend is a viral slut. " – The Queen’s gaze didn’t show any regret for her action. Instead, it’s just getting more abusive.  
Max says nothing but shake her head and moves out of the room. She was so fed up with their sick joke.

Alan still remains showering quietly, she hasn’t spoken a single word after watching what happened. More likely she was just confusing about Victoria’s opposite behaviour. Yesterday she was nice and now she’s back to being a total bitch again. Alan feels like she doesn’t know who is the real Victoria anymore.

Until the Queen continues her conversation with Taylor.

"I’m sure she had fun. Nathan was totally hooked her up and you know he has the good shit"

That got Alan’s full attention.

"Yeah, the stuff he brought to that party was crazy, sista. "- Taylor compliments. –" One sip and no more nice Christian girl. I know she’s totally faking innocent. "

"I hate that ‘I’m so pure and naive’ crap. Anyway. Let’s leave the link to Kate’s video so everybody gets a chance to see the REAL her."

Taylor giggles in a wicked way 

" You are such an evil beeatch. I love it !"

When she finished writing the link on a mirror, Alan pulls the curtain loudly and walks out to alert her present.

Victoria flinches a bit when she heard the noise, but her eyes narrow again when she realizes it was just the shortie.

" Oh. It’s you. If you intend to lecture me on how to live my life-"

" I didn’t say anything."- The small girl stops Victoria, while adverting her look at the words on a mirror. –" It’s not like you would understand anyway. Not until it happens to you."

" Oh boo hoo. I’m so scared right now. Was that a threat, shortie ?" – Victoria puts on a defensive mode, crossing her arms and eyeball vigorously at the tiny figure.

" An advice." – The agent half smiles at the girls, then gets outside.  
…………………………………………………….

"You did WHAT !?" – Schnuppy almost drops his jar when Alan told him what happened early this morning.

" I sort of confronting Victoria this morning. Sort of… I intended to erase the link, too but it looked like someone already did it after they left."

"You know it’s not ok to be given so much attention ! You're supposed to be invisible !"

"Well, it’s kind of hard to do that when the QUEEN just keep bullying you every chance she has, isn’t it ?" – Alan shrugs her shoulder carefree, ignoring the fact that Schnuppy was not happy about this.

The male sighs depressedly, defeated to his stubborn partner. He scratches his head while chipping his mouth.

"You got a point there. Maybe we should focus on how to get you inside the party first. " – He draws out another blueprint of the academy.

" Oh yeah, about that ! I think I got myself an invitation." – Alan takes out a fancy card, waving it in front of Schnuppy’s darken eyes. – "Dana gave me it this morning. She was so excited to get people on the party."

"Dana ? You mean Dana Ward ?" – The security tilts his head –" Why would she even –"

" I don’t know. I guess because she is a part of the team who organizes the party. Max said she is always thrilled to see people comes and admires her work." – Alan leans back to touch the wall, leaving out a soft breath –" Either way, I got an invitation. So we don’t need your crazy theories anymore."

"Awwww. But those are fun ! The air vent would work !" – He points at the vent location near the ballroom.

" It would not ! Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I can fit in anything !"- Alan sweeps away the blueprint, expressing her perky outrage.

"OMG ! Hahahaha !" – Schnuppy couldn’t hold in his laugh anymore. He can’t stand on how sweet Alan’s voice is despite the fact that she’s near her 30s. The man repeatedly hits the ground during his snorting. – "I’m sorry I can’t take you seriously right now because…"

He bursts out laughing loudly again.

"Your soft voice and your cheeky face and your ridiculously yet adorably height ! They make you look like a cute baby trying to be angry. HAHAHAHA !"

The man rolls over and impacts the desk. It hurts him a little but it’s nothing compared to the laughter he has been releasing on Alan’s appearance. 

"Unbelievable, you !" – Alan’s face flusters even more. She couldn’t take in his "rudeness" much longer so she excuses herself to leave the shed. She shuts the door forcefully that it vibrates the whole shed for seconds. 

The sky is so illuminated today. Cloudy and grayness all over the atmosphere. It’s raining cats and dogs out there. Luckily, Alan always has her umbrella prepared.

Bzzzzz. Her phone buzzes in the jacket.

\- Hey, Alan. Are you coming to our photography class ?- It’s Max. She must be wondering where the small girl went after the lunch break.

\- Yeah, I’m on my way. Is Kate with you ? – 

\- No, I thought she was with you ! I spoke to Kate this morning but I haven’t seen her after that. – 

"Strange…" – Alan thought. Consider how often Kate holds on to Max, it is odd not to see her around.

\- Maybe she’s already in the class. – She replied back to keep Max from worrying.

\- I’m in the class and still no sign of her !!! I just hope she’s ok. Victoria bitch pushed her too much this morning ! She even wrote the link on one of the bathroom’s mirrors and wrote mean stuff on Kate’s board…. Lucky I already erased them.-

A few seconds later, another text is sent

\- It was not Kate fault that she got drugged !-

\- Drugged ?- Alan asked-

\- Yeah ! I think Nathan dosed her and brought her to somewhere. I couldn’t even imagine what he might have done to her. I’ve been trying to gather proof but it has been difficult.-

\- That is risky. It’s Prescott you are opposing Max ! – Alan tried to persuade Max giving up. Consider that Nathan is a suspect and probably the best shot to find the drug dealer.

\- Well, someone has to step up ! I can’t bear seeing more good people like Kate got hurt anymore. – A determination can be felt through the text Alan received. Max surely doesn’t know what she got herself into.

Alan was about to reply back when a newsfeed pops up from the twitter.

"Check out this bitch is about to jump !!!!!!! WILL LIVE TIL THE END !!!!"

Curiously, she clicks on the link to reveal a video. It shocks her to see Kate Marsh, on the rooftop, and is going to suicide. 

"Oh god, Kate !" – Alan blurts out. The agent panic for a moment until she takes a closer look at the roof where Kate’s standing. – " Wait…I know that place !"

Without hesitancy, she tosses the umbrella and accelerates her best speed to dash forward like a rocket, ignoring the heavy rain is rapidly soaking into her for every step stomped.  
………………………………………………..

Just after minutes, the agent already stands at the bottom of the building. There are already people surround it, whispers and gossips about the girl on the rooftop. What is worse that most of them got their smartphones out to record the poor Kate. It boils Alan’s blood like lava to see those cranky shits laughing like it’s nothing serious. If only she could stop time right now to punch every single one of them in their pretty face, that would be nice. The small girl rushes through a sea of students to get inside the building. When she runs to the top she keeps praying that Kate won’t jump after she gets there.

Alan holds her breath so tight as if there is no oxygen in the air while opening the door to the rooftop access.

A deep sigh is released out of her mouth when she notices Kate’s still standing there, with Max tries to convince her to step inside.

"Kate, please ! I’m here now ! I can help you !"

" You can’t, Max ! I’m sorry but there’s nothing you could do to help me now !" – Kate steps faintly closer to the edge. 

"KATE ! LISTEN TO ME !" – Max shouts out. –" I’ve been gathering proof that Nathan dosed you ! I am THIS CLOSE to the truth ! But I can’t do it without you ! I need you, Kate !"

"You don’t, Max !.... Nobody does." – Kate’s voice is weakly drawled.

" I do !!! Not only me but your friends and your family, too. You matter to us !" – Max cautiously moves near towards Kate. – " Help me take Nathan down, Kate. Please !"

"I can’t… No one can’t. He’s too powerful. " Kate shakes her head subtly. –" Max, I’m in a nightmare and I can’t wake up…"- She looks at the ground, feeling a little dizzy from the height. –"Unless I put myself to sleep… I’m already on the internet forever, so why waste more time fighting when I can just put an end to this."

"Because it’s not !" – Alan finally speaks up, she couldn’t be a bystander anymore. 

The bun hair girl turns around to see Alan raises up both of her hands

"I’m gonna show you something… Okay ?" – Few steps were drawn headed to Kate.- " I’m gonna show you a reason why you should keep fighting."

The agent slowly rolls up her sleeves, exhibits a huge length of scars.

" Alan, that’s…"

Both of them are speechless. They are stunned of how hurtful those old wounds look.

"These are all the pain they have given to me. You may see it as both mental and physical.” - Alan swallows her dry throat to continue. – "What is the worst that not only they put it on the internet, but they also linked it directly to my family, my friends."

She is recalling one of her depressed secrets, about the time when she was abducted and tortured by a terrorist group. It felt like centuries being in that wet and noxious containment, being toyed like a disposal in front of the whole agency, being embarrassed, being not yourself... Sometimes, she thought about suicide, when it seemed like there was no hope left and only the sanity takes place. 

" How… How did you survive ?" – Kate quivers her fissured lips.

"My friends… they helped me." – Alan murmurs. –" Their support had pulled me out of hell… It was not easy, but we did it. We took down the whole system, the whole ‘bully’ system. That’s why I’m telling you not to give up !"

Alan takes another risk stepping closer to Kate.

" We can do this. Believe me, when I said we can do this !" – She stresses the last sentence.

The hoodie girl follows Alan’s flow to persuade the poor girl.

" Take my hand, Kate. Let’s fight this together !" – Max raises her hand for another shot. She stops breathing when watching her’s fragile friend.

Kate’s silent. Her eyes keep staring at Max’s slender hand, but hasn’t moved a muscle yet. Alan prepared for herself for a run if Kate decides to jump. The agent would use every strength to grab her, even when it means broken hands.

Kate Marsh gradually reaches one of her hands out. She falls like a rock into Max’s warm arms, while sobbing quietly.

"I’m sorry….sorry…"

" What are you talking about ? You saved me from talking in class." – Max’s voice breathes softly on Kate’s neck.

Alan exhales a deep gasp. She so happy that Kate Marsh is safe now. Without a noise, the small girl walks inside, leaving the two friends some space for settling down.  
When she touched the ground, her eyes were fierce to see Victoria’s holding her phone. Of cause, the Queen bitch got to capture everything. Victoria notices the furious glance strikes right through her soul, she recoils a bit yet still pretending to act like an empress. Her voice is as cocky as ever.

" What ? Am I not allowed to do- "

" I DIDN’T…SAY anything." – Alan’s raging speech totally shut down Victoria’s aggression. The agent slightly bumps her shoulder when she walks pass Chase.


	4. The Vortex party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and Schnuppy are ready for the drug dealer.  
> But then they faced a problem  
> And an unpleasant surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guyss, Have been busy trying to find a part time job and internet to work so I can watch episode 4 without losing 1gb of my baby data.  
> P/s: The Wifi is shit again. iinet, please.

7 :00pm  
Alan is sitting calmly like a statue inside her room. It is covered with darkness due to closed curtains, as if no light can erase the distressed blackout. She leaves nothing but steady small breaths as her body bends forward to hold the weight of her head by hands. 

What happened yesterday is still gloomy in her mind.

She can’t believe she almost witnessed an innocent girl threw her own life. 

"Why didn’t I notice it ? I should have known her despair was getting worse." – The agent blames herself. She keeps tapping her foot impatiently. –" She asked for my advice and all I gave her was nothing. Nothing ! Should have told her to go to principal Well."

" You did what you could." – Schnuppy’s voice rises up from the other side of the phone. - " We can not risk a person life for thousands."

THUD !

She slams down the coffee table, eyes are full of ferocious.

"Every life is important ! You of all people should have known that better! You are the one who risked our mission to save me back in Govalnem !"

The female agent panting heavily from all the rage she has just leaked upon her colleague.

She can hear the partner sought softly, but he remains quiet for 15 seconds before starts speaking again.

" The most important thing is you saved her. We need to focus on finding the perpetrator. If what the girl said is true then this party is the best shot to hook Nathan with the dealer and bring both of them down."

" Max saved her. All I did was assisting… And you’re right, I need to concentrate on the mission. I’m sorry." – She scrubs her forehead tiredly.

A small giggle can be heard from the other side.

" Don’t be. It’s good to see you care about them. Despite our rules constraint us not to be so touched to anyone, I think it’s better that we do… I don’t know. Maybe because I feel like we’re not human anymore whenever we’re inside quarantine zones." – His deep voice contains a bitter taste. 

Alan shares the same feeling for him.

" I agree with you. Sometimes, I was so numb and even doubted my own decisions. Like I’m not sure if what I chose is the best." – She rubs her face hard, trying to be conscious, yet she couldn’t hold in a big yawn coming out from her mouth.

" We all do." – Schnuppy chuckles when he heard the noise. "Get some rest now, you have a party to attend tomorrow." 

" The party is still going on ? Jesus, those bastards." – Her voice sounds amazed, should have guessed these assholes.

"Well, you can’t expect people to change in just one day right ? It’s gonna take longer than that."

"Ok…" – Alan exhales during her words. She jumps on her bed and rolls to the inner side. –" Goodnight, Schnuppy."

"Night, Fluffy."

"Omg….Don’t use my nickname here." – Her head pokes up when she listened to that F word.

"Haha. I do what I want !"- He replied playfully and turns off the call before Alan could scold at him.

"Jerk." – The word muttered out from her lips, but she was actually smiling.

Lying peacefully on the bed, Alan thinks about what came to pass the class today. Victoria, again, still bullying Max and Alan. In spite of the harassment, the agent didn’t cringe, or more likely, she doesn’t have any strength to deal with the Queen’s bullshit anymore. In stead of using words, Alan just gave her a serious stare from the beginning til the end of the class. Eventually, Victoria stepped back a bit and left her some personal space to breath. Tired from all the thinking, Alan dozes off pretty quick to the dream world.

……………………………………………………

7 :00am

Alan already brushed her teeth and washed her face.

She prepares a different outfit for today.

A black jacket with white stripes running along the shoulder, a blue formal shirt, but still the same kind of jeans.

After fully dressed up, she leaves the room and catches Victoria in her fancy cashmere clothes. The Queen stops most of her action just to watch the shortie who is also doing the same thing.

They share an intense silent moment.

Until Alan makes a move and shifts by with her eyes not even locking on Victoria’s face. This definitely pisses her a lot, consider the fact that she and Nathan are the center of the Blackwell academy. Chase doesn’t like to be ignored. Therefore, she grips on the shortie’s jacket’s collar, causes the tiny body to lightly fall back.

" What do you want ?" – Alan groans, still not looking at Victoria.

"Stop ignoring me, shortie. I’m the Q-"

" Queen this, Queen that. When will you ever learn that the world doesn’t spin around you ?" – Alan cuts off rudely. She turns around and shoves Victoria’s hand out of her jacket.

"What the hell is your problem ?" – A high pitch scornful voice coming out.

" The problem is YOU !" – Alan points directly at Victoria’s chest, forcing the taller girl to back off a little –" I don’t get you AT ALL. You went around and made people feel bad about themselves so you can pretend to be better. You care so much on how people discuss you but none to those you insulted terribly, like Kate. I guess you post that video on the internet again, didn’t you ?"

" I deleted it, OK !?" – Victoria fights back angrily, she narrows her chestnut eye - ”I deleted that fuckin video on my phone already. I didn’t fuckin upload it anywhere."

She shoves the smaller’s girl shoulder slightly. Her face shows honest redemption, which surprised Alan a lot.

The agent pauses all the talking. She just glances at the face of a person who looks like she’s about to explode.

" I’m not a fuckin monster. I do have emotions, too." – Victoria mutters tiredly, her eyes are getting redder. –" I didn’t even intend to record her at that party anyway. But then we all got drunk and do stupid stuff." – She raises one hand to wipes her nose, hoping it would stop the tears about to burst out.

Alan looks closer at the girl’s face. She notices the baggy eyes that Victoria tried to cover up with the makeup. Victoria must have cried a lot to even show them this much.

Her hand raises up intends to pat the taller girl’s shoulder. But she continues to keep it in mid-air and keep opening, closing her palm as she was uncertain about this.

Clack.

Someone’s coming out.

It’s another student.

Victoria quickly rubs her eyes to completely stop the incoming sobbing. She stands straight and tries to look as mocking as ever.

"Out of my way, shortie."

Before the small girl could react, she got pushed on a side.

"Okay…What the hell ?" – She thought to herself. One minute earlier Victoria was showing humanity and the next minute she’s back to normal.

Alan starts to think that the bitchy attitude is Victoria’s mask, not her real character.

Or it could be the other way around, if Victoria wants to mess around with the tiny girl.

She feels like she knows Victoria more but also less every time they encounter.

Well, at least the tiny fluff ball made it to the class without any difficulties.

Mr. Jefferson mentions the "Everyday Hero" contest for the fifth time of this week. He really gets high hopes for every student to participate in the challenge, including Alan herself. To be honest, she doesn’t even know how to make a nice shot. The time when she had to use one was when they were gathering proof for a federal agent. It didn’t have to be beautiful, it just had to be clear. Seeing her friend getting troubles from a camera, Max offers to help.

"If you want the person to be the main topic, a simple way is just put them in the middle of the frame."

"Oh ? Really ? What about when I want a person to blend with context ?"

"Well, in that case, you make the person smaller in the frame. And maybe let more light or shadow takes place."

" So that’s how you do it… Thanks, Max."

The small girl raises head up and accidently catches a glare coming straight from the Queen.

She looks pissed. What’s wrong with her anyway ?

Alan takes a while to recognize that she was staring at Max "passionately". When their eyes match she swears she saw Victoria flushes pink and turns her head away.

Oh my, is the Queen in love with Max Caufield ?

She can help but snickers like a creepy dude at the back of the class.

At least, it all makes sense now. The teasing, the bullying, the frowning gaze sometimes she busted… They are because Victoria is jealous with Alan about Max.  
"Looks like you got yourself an admirer." – The agent raises a brow and gives a devilish grin.

" What ? Who ?" – Max’s confused.

Alan slightly jerks her head and indicates the person who is sitting behind Max’s back.

"Victoria ? No way." – Max’s ocean eyes open wider as she continues explaining. –" I think she was looking at YOU, not me."

"Please. We all know the reason she keeps facing this table is Max Caufield."

" I’m telling you-"

"Is there something interesting happening down there ? Beside my lesson ?" – Mr.Jefferson stops writing on the blackboard, his voice sounds a little angry.

"No, Mr.Jefferson. I’m sorry for interrupting you." – Alan smiles like an innocent child. Contribute with her baby face it’s quite difficult to stay mad on the cute fluff.

Mf.Jefferson breathes a tired sign as he continues the lesson.

The following periods were normal as USUAL. Victoria would "tease" Alan and the agent would just sit dumb like a statue for the rest of every lesson. Her mind was set on the upcoming party. She was thinking about which tools to bring with her. Maybe a stun gun and the Ruger LC9. Also a mask, too, considers she may need to interrogate the dealer. Schnuppy will hide in the stadium and wait for her signal to ambush the man. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

Too deep in her own thought, Alan did not realize the final class has ended. When she finally looked around the class, only a few people were left, included Victoria writing down lessons on the board. The small girl packs up and is ready to leave when she feels a nudge on her sleeves.

"You still planning to go to that party ? After what happened to Kate ?" – The Queen's voice senses a little concern.

"Are you… worrying about me ?" – Alan is still unsure about Victoria’s intention.

And she swears she can see a slight blush on Victoria’s cheek as the Queen adverts her eyes away.

"Don’t flatter yourself. I just can’t stand hearing more rumors about Vortex Club that’s all."

"Thanks for your concern but I think I can take care of myself."- The agent smirks.

"I said I’m not-"

" I’m not hearing !" – Alan snickers a joyful laugh as she rushes out the class, leaving Victoria’s still irritate because she couldn’t explain herself.

……………………………………………….

8 :00pm 

The party has started for almost half an hour. Alan was one of many early attendances to get in the party. Courtney wasn’t very happy to see her but since Victoria hasn’t kicked her out of the guest list yet, she couldn't do anything. Victoria already stood there with her Vortex "friends", when she noticed the ginger hair her brows frowns immediately as she turns away and pretends she didn’t see "shortie". Alan finds it’s a little cute seeing the queen acting meanie. There is a VIP section where only VIP can drink alcohol, checks were on Nathan. Not surprising. Alan peeks at the Heineken bottle at the edge of the bar, Victoria detects the gaze from the tiny girl. The queen catches the opportunity to come near Alan, who is sitting alone on the table near the back door.

" Don’t think you’re old enough to drink that, shortie."

She points at that bottle.

Alan just huffs and grins amusing.

"I didn’t intend to anyway. Gotta watch out for myself remember ?"

" Whatever you said, Alan…. Where’s Max ? Don't two hipsters usually go together ?"

"Well, she went somewhere with Chloe. Probably hooking up again."

"Again ?" – There’s a little irritation in that question.

"They are a thing. You don’t know ? Well, not official yet but I can see how much they are into each other." – Alan tilts her head.

"No…"- Victoria’s chestnut eyes keeps staring at the floor. Her answer was too quiet among the noisy bass music.

"Victoria !" – A boy cries out loud and waves to get the queen’s attention.

"Talk to you later, shortie." – She glares quickly at the small girl before disappear completely into the crowd.

Alan continues to sit still and watches her surroundings for hours.  
…………………………………

12 :00am

Nobody notices Alan’s presence in the party.

She has been sitting in one position for a long time. Feeling stiff, she stands up to stretch herself up. A middle age man with a black jacket and beard is seen, Alan knows right away it’s the dealer. She follows the man like his shadow, seeing him hands something to the football players and receives rolls of cash. After that, the man instantly rushes out to the door. Alan was about to run after him and call Schnuppy when a force pulled her back from behind.

"Where you think you going, slut !?" – Nathan shouts angrily while his hand is still gripping hard on the smaller girl’s shoulder. –" If you think you-"

"I don’t have time for this !" – Alan snaps Nathan and dashes quickly to the door.

When she opens it, the man was gone in the darkness.

"Fuck !" – She swears out loud, punches on the wall.

Someone comes out with her. It was Nathan and this time he’s not alone. He got two buffy football players who looked high, and also aggressive at the moment. Victoria is standing behind him, feeling drunk and bossy.

"Isn’t that the slut humiliated you before ?" – An evil laugh bursts out – " That’s the one, isn’t it ? Ohhhh, she thinks she so toughhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Nobody messes with the Prescott family !" – He shoves the two boys - "Beat that fuckin bitch NOW !"

As the order, the two players hit Alan forcefully in her back and stomach. She impacts on the grass, bends her body to hide the stomach and use hands to cover her head. They didn’t stop after she fell down. One goes around and starts kicking in her spine as if he was practicing football kicking, the other constantly punches her in the ribs like a machine. The word "Fuck you" keeps coming out from their mouth every time they hit Alan. Nathan stands behind and smirks devilish, while Victoria groans like a tigress. After a while, the beaters sweat and pant heavily. They all look at the small girl who hasn’t moved or made any sound. The only thing that can be heard is her quiet breathing. One of them wipes their wet nose and comes toward Nathan.

" That girl is totally wasted. The next time she sees you she’ll not even dare to look at you."

"Good. Consider this bitch is done." – Nathan scoffs then walks inside with his "friends".

Alan still lying down to the grass when the last guy watches her, but as soon as the door is closed, she immediately stands up and bends her neck. She wipes the dust from her clothes, stretches her back and inhales a big breath just to release it slowly.

"What a waste of time. I hope Schnuppy finished his work for me. Didn’t even have fuckin time to call him. Those brats." – Alan growls.  
Bzzzz. Her phone just received a message.

\- Where are you ? Why didn’t you signal me ? –

\- Sorry. Nathan beat my ass pretty hard. Did you follow the guy ? –

\- Yeah, since I didn’t hear anything from you. We got him now, no need to track him down anymore. –

\- Good. Let’s pay him a visit soon. –

She was about to put her phone back in the pocket when another buzz came.

\- When I followed him, I think I saw someone digging a grave. –

And another text is sent

\- Should I check it out ? –

\- No, wait. – Alan replied – How do you know it was a grave ?-

\- Because that person threw another person into the hole they made. –

"What the…" – Alan narrow her brows. She looks up and thinks something then quickly back in texting.

\- Wait til I get there. 15 min. –

\- Ok. –  
………………………………………………..

1 :30 am

Alan just got there when 5 minutes later, Schnuppy shows up and pats her from behind.

"Hey, Fluffy." – He smiles gently.

"Hey. So where’s the grave thing you saw ?" – The female agent looks around her. It is quite difficult to see in this darkness, but they will get used to it after 2 minutes or shorter.

"Ah yeah, follow me." – He points the direction as the smaller girl begins to move next to him.

They walk together in a wicked pattern as garbages block in no order. It feels like a horror movie, the junkyard at night, old chemical barrels and squeaky sounds of crows. Few mannequins are spotted, it gave Alan a chill as she always hates them. 

"This is the place." – Schnuppy stops at a small area which were surrounded by crushed abandon cars. –" See the dirt. It just has been refilled 15-30 minutes ago."

"Ok. Look out for me, I’ll see what’s underneath this." – Alan kneels down and takes out a small shovel that she hid next to her ankle. Schnuppy draws out a berretta behind his back and stands alertly.

Alan was digging carefully since she didn’t know what surprise could come out. However, there was a fainted sound running out under the dirt layer. As soon as the agent heard it, she freezes for 2 seconds then speed up tremendously. She keeps digging and digging, until she sees something familiar.

A colorful wristband. 

"No…"

A blue feather hooked in the ear.

"This can’t be…"

A friendly face.

"Rachel !?"


	5. The Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make progress in Rachel's case.
> 
> Alan and Victoria develops an interesting relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys.
> 
> Resident evil 6 is such a great game.
> 
> I got to see Ada's butt a lot lmao.

12 :00 am

It has been two days since they found Rachel.

Max keeps ditching classes more often. She said she went to do something important. Both she and Chloe have not yet known Rachel’s current status.

The tiny ginger hair girl sits dumbly in the class like a puppet.

Alan has not fully put her head into lessons lately. Her mind is thinking about the girl she found in the junkyard. The agent had an extreme argument with her partner as they found a trace of empty bottles that used to contain Ranc. What’s more terrifying was six more bodies were found underneath Rachel’s. Most of them are female students who went missing from the last five years, according to Schnuppy’s report. Schnuppy tried to stop Alan from bringing Rachel to the hospital as it could alert the perpetrator. However, her determination was too excessive so the male agent gave up. Schnuppy brought Rachel to the hospital by a cab while Alan went back to the dorm. He couldn’t risk Alan being seen with a security, as many rumors can be easily spread and David already questioned Schnuppy about him being there last night. That guy has always been a total paranoid dude, but there were reasons for him to be one as the Blackwell Academy is well-known for serious troubles. Rachel was in bad condition when she was brought to the local hospital. Fortunately for her, she was not being buried for too long, yet, the lack of oxygen and exhaustion from using Ranc had caught her up. The girl already put in special treatment and was in a coma. It is unsure how long it would take to recover. 

“Hey, shortie. Hey!”

Alan got woke up to reality, seeing Victoria’s leaning on her table.

“Where’s Max? Haven’t seen that hipster lately.”

“I- eh… I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” – The Queen frowns –“Aren’t you her best friend?”

“Not as close as Chloe. But why you ask about her anyway?”

Victoria turns her head away to not looking at the curious gaze. She sighs lightly then opens her mouth to explain.

“Some jerks recorded something irritating of me when I was drunk. I want to shot pictures of them “bullying” me. I will also put a recorder to make sure.” – She puts a high-tech camera on the table, while the small rectangle recorder is placed into her left pocket.

“Oh, finally got karma I see… How are you gonna do that?” – Alan puts one hand under her chin, looking interested in the idea.

An intensive glare is pointing at Alan’s face. The agent still looks amusing, which kinda annoys Victoria. Nevertheless, she decided to ignore the provoke.

“Simple, I’ll just make them piss. I know I’m good at that.” – The Queen huffs in confidence.

“Yeah, you really do have that talent.” – Alan raises a brow to taunt her, while grinning pleasantly. 

“Zip your mouth, shortie. Since Max is not here, I guess you will do the honor.” – She shoves the camera into Alan’s slender hands. – “Meet me at the abandoned garden.”

The blond hair takes off right before the ginger could say her opinion. A smirk is noticed as the Queen vanishes from the classroom. Alan freezes for a sec, she is silent because Victoria just completely ruined her plan for the rest of the day. She was going to visit Kate and check on Rachel then pay Frank (the dealer) a visit. But since there have been changes, she couldn’t do anything but breathes out a short groan, grabs the camera and walks to the garden. A text is sent to Schnuppy to tell him she’s gonna be late a bit.

…………………………………………

Victoria is really good at telling people what to do. She forces Alan to climb up one of the tall trees near the north side of the bush fence. Victoria continues bossing the smaller girl due to her insecure that Alan wouldn’t know what to do. Alan climbs quietly and sits still on one of the branches while adjusting the camera and neglects Victoria’s disturbed voice. Suddenly, she sees two people coming towards the Queen. One is skinny with Pompadour haircut and football jacket and the other is overweight with Mohawk style and dusty jacket. They both look threatening and jackass. The skinny boy sneers a nasty smile at Victoria, holding his smartphone.

“Just on time, Vicky Icky.”

“DO not call me that, jerk.” – She hisses defensively and crosses her arm as instinct.

“Oh well. Everyone will call you that after they see this.” – The boy taps the phone to starts playing a video where Victoria is being seen to half naked and was laughing weirdly. The two boy were touching sensitive parts and was cackling like a creepy pervert. Lots of dirty words spilled on the Queen’s face while both of them keep sniffing the brown Ranc powder. The more they inhaled, the more aggressive they became. Victoria cannot stand watching it, she turns away as her face is as furious as ever. The skinny one was grinning widely, he pauses the video and looks extremely entertaining.

“To make this video goes away is simple, pay me $500 and I’ll consider it.”

That’s when Victoria’s chestnut eyes stare like they are about to blow up.

“Are you fuckin blackmailing me!? Do you know who the fuck I am!? I’m your worst fuckin nightmare! You don’t blackmail the Queen, I BLACKMAIL you bitch!”

Her voice was loud and raging that even Alan could hear it all the way up.

As Victoria pushes the Pompadour haircut away, she huffs in disgust and turns her back to walk away. The agent thought it was over, but no Victoria always has to put fuel in the fire.

“You piece of shit with your shitty hair. Pfft, as if you can do anything to me.” 

The trigger is turned on.

“THAT’S IT! YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU SLUT!"

The skinny one squeezes his hands on Victoria’s shoulder and pulls her back with all of his might. The blond girl falls roughly into the ground, with one hand held behind as instinct. Not letting Victoria reacts, the fat one decides to join and grabs her hair while the other boy kicks her ruthlessly at her back. The cashmere sweater is now printed with footsteps and wrinkles like an old shirt. Victoria heavily pants as she tries her best to take the hand stretching her hair apart from her skin. 

“How you like that now huh!?” – The Mohawk boy speaks with satisfaction.

Alan immediately makes her way down the ground without any difficulties. Placing the camera on bushes and rushes forward with all her speed. Her mouth is mumbling with anger due to the storm inside her is rising. Alan has always hated those typical blackmailers. Dirty jerks who seduced or drugged people to video them and threatened their victims. Maybe because she was one of the victims, maybe because she saw it happened to those she cared, whatever the reasons were, Alan is fueled with ferocity.  
With a mighty jump, the small girl throws a forceful bang into the fat kid’s temple. The impact was so brutal that it caused the boy to tremble and collapse like a chopped tree. In seconds, Alan punches powerfully into the skinny’s chest, pushes him back far away and hears his gasp as he is having a problem to breathe. Without hesitation, the agent grabs his collar and raises him off the grass.

“Where are other copies!?”

The boy is terrified of how threatening her shout was.

“Wha….What?”

“Other copies! WHERE ARE THEY!?” – She yells louder, causing him to recoil like a little rat.

“I… I only have… have this one.”

“DO NOT lie to me, boy.”- She grips it harder.

“I swear, I swear…. This is the only one that I have.” – The boy hands over with shaking. –“ I do not have any copies.”

Snatches the phone away, Alan is able to crush it with a single hand. Both Victoria and the boy wide open in shock. Pieces of the equipment are dropping down to reveal a memory card. After swiping away to show the card clearer, Alan releases her hand which was holding tight on the boy’s collar. Picking up the card, she breaks it into half and throw them away, then assists Victoria getting up to get out of there. She was holding the Queen’s hand firmly and stepping straight outside without looking back to check the two boys.  
As soon as they walk outside the garden, Victoria snaps her hand away from Alan’s and steps away from the small girl.

“What the fuck are you!?” – Her eyes are full of terror, she trembles backward and stares as if Alan is an alien.

“A student who studied martial arts, that’s all.” – Alan answers plainly, she still continues walking away.

“Yeah? Then what’s with all the scars from your wrist, and the wrath?” – Victoria points at the glimpse of the left hand.

Alan stops and jerks slightly. She pulls down her sleeve to cover it up better.

“None of your business. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be. Your camera is on the left bush. We are done here.”

“Hey. Hey! You can’t just leave me no explanation. HEY!”

Neglecting Victoria’s call, Alan gradually disappears in distance.

\- Meet me at Frank’s home around 4. –

A text is sent to the male agent.

…………………………………………

2:40 pm.

Alan is standing in front of the local hospital where Schnuppy brought Rachel, also where Kate is resting at the moment. Taking a deep inhale, she finally makes a move inside the building. The smell in here so familiar. It reminds her of days getting treated after missions. No one said slaying bio-weapons is easy, there are consequences, too. Being one of them is just one of many, having split personalities is worse. Human by day, beast by night. You are fully aware of what you’re doing, yet there’s nothing can be done to stop it. It’s like having the devil side roams outside while you hopelessly try the best to contain that monster. Her team was fortunate to get the cure for the infection before it was too late, others….not so lucky.

Kate’s door knob is opened. The moment Alan sees Kate’s kind face, she can’t help but smile blandly.

“Alan.” – Kate stops her drawings to stand up and greets her friend.

They meet up at the middle point and hug each other tightly.

“It’s so good to see you again, Kate.”

“It’s good to see you too.” – The bun hair girl replies.

“Sorry, I couldn’t make it sooner. Too much school works.”

“It’s ok. I know you are busy.” – She gently pushes off to see the small girl’s round face. –“ But you are here now. And that makes me so happy.”

Alan grips Kate’s hand, still keeping the smile on her face.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m getting better. Max visited me a few days ago and she cheered me up a lot.” – A delight tone is sensed from Kate Marsh.

“That’s good… I see lots of people wrote you cards.” – The agent watches a pile of cards on the table in front of the bed. – “So many people care for you. That’s such a happy news.”

“Yeah…” – Kate’s answer seems a bit off. The girl stares at Alan’s arm which is covered under the jacket. –“Can I ask you to do something?”

Alan astounds a bit, but she agrees with the question anyway.

“Yeah sure. What is it?”

“Would you mind if I look at your scars again?”

The female agent’s brows narrow as she was quite confused, even doubting herself about not hearing it right.

“I..eh…What?”

“I was wondering if you can let me see your scars but… if you are uncomfortable it’s fine.” – Kate turns her face away to break the upcoming awkward.

“No! Nothing uncomfortable. Just surprise.” – Alan lightly stops Kate from coming back to her seat by touches the bun hair girl’s shoulder.- “ You can see it. It’s fine.”

Then she quickly rolls up her sleeves to reveal old wounds.

Kate’s dark brown eyes lock on at the moment she notices them. Her delicate hands softly touch the surface. She leaves a sweet sigh as her eyes raise up to meet Alan’s again.

“When I see your scars… I feel relieve somehow. Maybe because mine was nothing compared to what you had been through.” – Kate feels sorry for the tiny girl, even when she didn’t know her for too long.

“No, don’t say that.” – Alan tilts her head slightly –“Every breakdown is serious. Just because I have scars don't mean I suffered more than you did.”

“You are so kind, Alan. I’m really glad you with Max helped me out that day.”

“About Max…” – The agent hesitates – “Have you seen her lately? She was not in class for two days straight.”

“No?” – Kate sounds super surprise, - “She ditched class? Oh no, I hope it was nothing to do with Nathan.”

The agent's eyes slit when she hears that name.

“Nathan? What did they do, Kate?”

“They snuck into Nathan’s room to get evidence the other day. Max said she discovered something big that not only help her proves my case and Rachel’s disappearance but also send Nathan to jail. She said she just need more evidence.”

“What discovery?”

“She didn’t say. She just told me it was big that’s all.” – Kate sits down by her chair and carries on where she dropped off from the drawing.

The tiny girl nod slowly as she was deep in her own thought. She keeps rubbing her chin .

“I see… I have to go now, hope you get well soon, Kate.”

Alan disappears behind the door before the bun hair girl could even say goodbye.

The agent’s fingers constantly typing numbers to someone’s phone.

The ringtone raises for three minutes when a person picks up from the other side.

“Yes?”

“Nathan might be more dangerous than we thought. We need to meet Frank now! Before Max and Chloe decide to do something stupid.”

She continues after a short break

“Car park underneath the local hospital. How soon can you get here?”

“Give me 5.”

Her partner turns off the phone, leaving a beep signal.

Alan goes upstair into the special treatment section, where she sees Rachel lying inside a room, sleeping peacefully like a baby. Her face is cover with a mask that is linked to equipment beside her bed. After a quick glance, Alan walks her way to the stair to meet her agent. They both leaving the hospital to Frank’s location.

…………………………………………………..

3:15 pm

Their car stopped somewhere near the north of the beach. They walk for a long time to finally see his truck in a distance. Frank is standing outside smoking weed or cigarette. His dog is sleeping happily under the gap of the truck. However, as soon as it hears unfamiliar stepping sound, the whole body stands up immediately and starts barking noisily which alerts Frank about the two strangers.

“Who the fuck are you? Get out of my place.”

When the figures get closer, he realizes they are wearing black masks with weird tattoos on it. It fears him a bit but he still tries to act like a tough guy. Yet when the first person opens their first word, it freaks him out to hear the modified deep tone.

“Tell us what you know about Nathan.”

“Wha- What the? You have no RIGHT to force me.”

“Tell us now”- Schnuppy draws out a gun and points it directly between his eyes. –“or this will end messily.”

The dog is barking more aggressive and cautiously steps forward trying to put pressure on the agents. 

Alan stands still and slowly turn her face to the dog, speaks in the most demanding voice she has ever used.

“Down.”

As an order, the dog sits quietly with a frightened look on its face. Frank watches in shock as he has no idea what just happened.

“What the hell did you do to him?”

“Nathan Prescott. NOW!”

Schnuppy storms fiercely as he grabs forcefully on Frank’s neck and makes him difficult to breathe.

“He’s just… another client – That’s all.” – Frank hopelessly tries to pull the mighty hand away but it was useless. –“I swear he was just… another client.”

“Where is your Ranc stash?”

“I didn’t have one. I pick it up frequently every Tuesday near the train tracks. If it wasn’t there, a number will show up on my phone telling me when to take it.”

Alan tilts her head almost 80 degrees and creeps the freak out of him, especially with that scary mask.

“And how are we suppose to trust you exactly?”

“Look at my phone. Trace “The Artist” on my phone, you will see I’m telling the truth.”

Schnuppy takes a quick glance through the phone, his head leans a bit.

“There’s someone here name that.”

“Ok. We should go now.” – Alan pats on her partner’s shoulder. -" Hopefully this can lead us to a new lead."

The male agent huffs and draws his face closer to Frank’s and breathes heavily to scare him. Suddenly he hits the side RV powerfully.

“Screw us and you are dead.”

The grunting coming out from his mouth actually pisses the shit out of Frank a bit.

“I won’t…I swear.”

They left Frank still horrified about what just happened, with his dog continue sitting quietly like a statue.

………………………………………

5:20pm

Alan comes back to her dorm since Schnuppy needs time to trace the number. He said he had never seen so many firewalls in one before, therefore it would take him about a day to crack it open. The female agent brought another file with her to investigate deeper on Nathan’s association with Ranc. As she was focusing on the report, a knocking sound can be heard on the door. Alan turns down the music playing in the background from her laptop to hear the person on the other side.

“Who is it?”

A voice replied.

“It’s Victoria.”

“Vic?” – The small girl mutters. She sweeps all the file back into the envelop and places it under the blanket. 

Still surprised, Alan took a few second to open and greet the Queen.

“Hey, what’s up?”

The Queen says nothing but hands over a card.

“What’s this?”

“Invitation to our next party. A gift for helping me.”

She holds a short breath before continuing the talk

“About earlier, I was not responding well to your help.” – Victoria’s brown eyes advert the eye contact. – “I shouldn’t yell.”

Alan tilts her head, relaxing the whole body to the door.

“That’s fine.” – The tiny girl says flatly. –“It’s normal to scare of something you haven’t known before. No one expects a small girl to know kung-fu.”

Victoria snorts a bit.

Their attention changes to the invitation in Alan’s hand. Few scars are noticed under the dark jacket.

A small smile can be seen on her face. It was one of the rarest things that Victoria ever saw. Most of the time she senses Alan’s irritation or annoyance towards her. There was some laugh, too but Victoria thinks it was because the small girl tried to be polite to the Queen. However, after Kate’s situation, the small girl seems to display more true feelings.

“Thanks for this. It’s really cool of you.”- She waves lightly.

It can’t be helped but “Tobu-Root” music was still playing behind her back. Victoria hears a glimpse of it and immediately frowns like usual.

“Is that the cheap version of EDM in Vortex parties?”

She instantly regrets it the moment after and keeps cursing herself for being stupid over again.

Yet, Alan takes no offense in it. The ginger got used to Victoria’s rude joke.

“It’s not EDM, it’s House. They are different.”

The blonde huffs in disagree. A smirk rises upon her lips.

“Play something else and I’ll consider it.”

“Fine.”- Alan grumpily goes back to her laptop and switches to “Axol x Alex Skrindo – You”. – “How about this one?”

Victoria carefully listens to the new one and couldn’t help but in the lyric the singer said: “I’m in love with you”. She then unconditionally blushes peach pink and aggressively tell Alan to change again.

“It’s still…suck. Next one.”

“Actually, you need to tell me what you wanna hear so I can find it. NoCopyRightSound has several genres.” – Alan freezes on her laptop’s button, waiting for Victoria’s order.  
An accident happened as Alan's fingers impact the touchpad and the next song to play is “Halcyon & Starlyte - Escape With Me (feat. Charlotte Haining)”. The beginning of the song plays gently and slowly with the female soft singing voice and romantic lyrics. It grows awkward between both of them as Alan urgently pauses it.

“Shit, sorry. That was not supposed to happen.”

“…It’s fine.” – Victoria turns her head to hide the shyness that is spreading faster than a fuckin nuclear rocket. She couldn’t understand why she would even blush over god damn stupid songs. – “Just… choose whatever you like, shortie.”

“It’s just song, Vic. Chill.” – The Queen mumbles to herself while breathing firmly to stop the pink.

Alan’s eyes were looking at the laptop all the time. The agent was still trying to find a nice song that would please the blonde. Finally, she picks one that might release the wrinkles from Victoria.

“Kontinuum – Lost (feat. Savoi)”

This is the song that Alan likes best at the moment. She enjoys its chilling beat and the singer’s voice.

What she didn’t realize that it has similar lyrics to the first two songs: It’s about romance. Sort of like Romeo and Juliet running away together.

This time Victoria knew she couldn’t stop the flush. Therefore, one hand is raised to cover partial of her cheek. Nevertheless, it is undeniable that the song itself is pleasant to hear. The Queen tried her best to not blurt out the words she has been constantly thinking in her mind, yet as soon as the song finished, her lips apart right away.

“So…you like me, huh?”

“What!?” – Alan’s eyes widen and full of shock.

“These songs are all...well, you know.”- She shrugs and carries on her eye contact on the confused Alan. – “If you like me then just said you do.”

“I didn’t-“

“Oh please, we both know you are so into me. Those gazes in the photography and French class ain’t lies.” – A satisfying sneer comes out. Victoria enjoys this teasing as Alan’s confused turns to the slightly blossom of embarrassment.

That was so unprofessional for an agent. Alan didn’t expect Victoria to watch every single move of her. It is true that she checked on the Queen a lot recently, but mainly it was because the agent was trying to determine whether Vic had anything to do with Nathan’s action or not. After the conclusion that Victoria was innocent, the ginger stopped paying attention.

“It’s not what you think.”

“Hell yes, it is! Look, we can play this cat and mouse game until you are brave enough to tell it to my face one day.” – The blonde turns her back to Alan and starts walking to her own room. – “Don’t make me wait too long, shortie.”

Right at the moment, the Queen shut her door, Alan stands still like a broken robot, trying to process the situation. A brief flashback of Victoria’s playful beam crosses her mind and the small girl herself ended up grinning.

“What a little brat.” – The grin hasn’t broken up yet.


	6. When things just get out of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is back.
> 
> Victoria found out Alan's identity.
> 
> Alan and Victoria continue to develop their relationship.

Alan forgot to have breakfast today. More likely, she doesn’t feel like having one. Spending the whole night yesterday study about Nathan and his family, she figured out that one of his relative owned an abandoned barn in Acardia Bay. Schnuppy also finished on tracking the number, he would be able to locate that the area is around the photography class for the past five days, exactly the time when Nathan was in the class himself, too. The female agent wanted to visit that house immediately, yet her partner warned her about the involvement of an American mafia and told her not to make a move. The girl doesn’t too happy about this decision since time is vital and they are running out of it. Moreover, she cares about Chloe and Max’s safety as they did not see each other for few days. After sending the Ranc sample to HQ, their staff has confirmed that it’s the same type that appears in Seatle six years ago. Thanks to the sweep in July two years earlier, the Agency had been able to stop the supply completely. However, it seems like the family has expanded their business to this bay instead. Came in class exhausting, she bends her head down to touch the cool surface of the table, trying to find some rest. More students gradually flood in the room as the chatter grows louder and louder. There are footsteps mixing, but one of them draws Alan’s attention most as it keeps getting closer. The ginger hair looks up to see her dear friend is back to school once again.

“Max!”- Cru cries out in happiness.

“Hey, Alan. Sorry I haven’t been to class lately.”- Max hugs her tiny friend tightly, even pats her on the head like a fluffy animal. Usually, Alan wouldn’t like that, but she can make an exception for this time. 

After their genuine greeting, Max pulls out her chair and sits next to the agent. As soon as she sets her butt down, Alan already drown her in questions.

“Where have you been? Kate told me you snuck into Nathan’s room, is that true? That was extremely dangerous, you know! Were you two okay?”

“Woah woah, calm down tiger! I’m fine, Chloe’s fine, we both are.”- Max chuckles gently on her overeacted friend.

“How can I calm when you two went missing for 3 days? This is Blackwell Academy, Max. I’m afraid.”- Alan lightly touches on her friend’s slender shoulder, trying to express her deep concern.

“I assure you we’re completely okay.”- Max’s lips form a cheerful smile for few seconds then fade off when she’s thinking about something else. – “…Not so certain about Nathan, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“He has issues, Alan. His father is the major reason why. Sean Prescott has been pushing his own son too much, forcing him to carry the family’s burden.” 

Max pauses to take in the air and continues her conversation.

“We reached out to someone that knew about Nathan, about him using drugs. He was freak out when we asked about Prescott. He said something about two people asking the same question we just said and he even thought we were working for them.”

Alan jolts greatly inside her mind. The agent knew right away Max is talking about her and Schnuppy, but still playing dumb.

“Them?”

“I don’t know, he just said they both wore masks and had creepy voices. Maybe it’s the people Nathan hurted.”

“Yeah, maybe…”- The small girl pretends to lure along with Max’s presumption.

Their silent moment was interrupted when the Queen walked to the classroom, wearing an expensive Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses and went straight to Alan’s side. Victoria said nothing, just handed over a paper bag and placed an iced coffee cup on their table.

“What’s this?”- Alan can’t help her curiousity.

“Breakfast. Heard you skipped it, shortie.”- The blonde response in a short sentence then carries on to her seat before Alan could question more.

“Thanks.”- The small girl only has enough time to say a word before Victoria is on the other side. She can faintly see a sastifying smile on the Queen’s face. Looking inside the bag, she sees two crossaints steamy delicious.

Max’s brows rise in surprise for the first second. After that, her lips form a devilish grin as her ocean eyes lock on the ginger girl who already got her face full of food.

“Wowser, I was right!”

“Wut?”- The small girl’s mouth was so full she could barely speak properly.

“Victoria is so into you! I knew it!”

*Coughs furiously then suddenly choking on the food*

“…What makes you think so?”

“Come on! Do you seriously think she would buy breakfast for any nerdy? Only you, Alan Deanlord.” – Max emphasized the agent’s name so wicked that Alan felt a chill on her spine.

“You’re crazy.”- Alan tries to neglect the sensitive judgement, pretending not hearing anything.

“I’m so not. I can’t believe I wasn’t here for 3-4 days and you guys already like this.”

“There’s nothing between us, ok?”- Alan points her finger to Max’s freckles, indicating her to stop this harassment. – “No more talking.”

“I’m-

Feeling overheat by this tense conversation, Alan had no choice but to accidently spill her iced coffee on Max’s jeans. The agent later fake to amaze of what happened.

“Oh my god!”- Max startles of the cold from coffee quickly soaking into her pants and reach to her bare skin. - “That’s so cold! Cold!”

“I’m sorry. See? This is why you shouldn’t push me. I’m super nervous when you do.”- Alan makes the guilty but funny face at the same time.

“Alright, it was my fault. I’ll be back.” -Max smiles then stands up to go to the bathroom, hoping that this stain can be cleaned on time.

The moment Max vanishes behind the door, Mr.Jefferson walks in with his camera, says nothing but picks up the chalk and write the practice for today.

“Taking a mid-shot of your friend.”

Everyone turns to their mates sitting next to them and begins chatting. Alan also brings out her camera and looks around for any familiar faces. However, it seems like they already pick themselves a partner. Victoria still stares at the small girl from the beginning with one hand tapping on the table next to her fancy camera. She has been wanting Alan to ask her, yet it doesn’t look like the ginger paid attention to her at all. Tired of waiting, the Queen stands up and makes her way to the tiny girl.

“You should be honour to be my companion, shortie.”

“Excuse me?”- Alan tilts her head, failed to understand the sentence.

“Do you want to be my partner or not?”- Suddenly Victoria becomes aggressive for no reason. Alan figures out the Queen’s just being hostile because she’s insecure or afraid of getting embarrassment. 

“Yeah sure, I would love to.”- In return, Alan gives a chipper grin at Victoria.

“Then let’s go, we don’t have all day.”

Casually, the blonde took the tiny’s little hand and drags her outside the class in everybody’s whispers. They went somewhere near the rear of the campus where trees form in an eclipse with various flowers colours below. Victoria is adjusting her camera to suit the environment while Alan detects a squirrel looking for nuts under one of the trees. The agent cautiously steps one at a time towards the squirrel, trying to give it her treat. Alan has a habit of collecting things along her way, including nuts. Carefully giving one to the squirrel, she leaves the nut in her palm to let the creature takes it. The squirrel was afraid of cause, but Alan was being patient enough to sit still and waited until its finally take the nut out of her hand. Victoria saw an oppoturnity. Wasting no time, she blasted a wonderful picture of the ginger smiling warmly and the squirrel slightly touches the nut on her palm, with a glare of the sun around their body line. Before the Queen realized what she just did, Alan heard the shutter and looks at her. Two gazes meet in an awkward situation, Victoria can feel her cheek getting hot, not sure if it was from the sun or herself. The blonde looks down on her camera again, pretending to check the shot she just taken whilst she was controlling the blush showing on her face. Alan recalls what Max said earlier, could it be true that Victoria likes the small girl. She thought about it, then sighs quietly and shakes her head. Whether it’s true or not, it’s still better not to get involve too deep. The fact that Alan is almost in her 30s and Victoria is just 18 was already a major difficult, not to mention her work. Suddenly the phone rang inside her pocket, the agent took out to see who is the caller and was stun to see “Schnuppy” on her screen. Usually, he would just text, this must be something important.

“Yeah?”

“I need to tell you something.”

Victoria has done her part, she’s still waiting for Alan taking a medium shot of her. Nevertheless, the Queen decided to be patient when she saw the small girl is busy with somebody on the phone. When Alan’s emotion switched from normal to anguish in a matter of second, Victoria automatically frowns, too. She concerns about the ginger, that expression means something bad just happened. 

“What do you mean she was missing!?”

Alan’s voice is full of rage. Yep, definitely something bad, as bad as Kate’s or worse. Can’t help being curious, the blonde draws herself guardly closer without being noticed by Alan’s concentration. She can hear briefly a man’s voice on the other side.

“A mission…Constant with… from C site… two weeks ago.”

It’s quite difficult to fully hear what the male said despite Victoria is right behind Alan.

“She’s gone for two weeks and nobody reported it!? What the fuck!?”- The agent rubs her forehead tiredly, an exhausting sigh is released out of her lips. 

Her partner continues to say something, apparently it didn’t help Alan’s current mood much as the small girl remains being furious. –“’For my own sake’ my ass. Send me the picture of the man you said last saw her.”

Then she turns off the call to avoid the answer no from her partner. Few seconds later, an image is sent to her messengers. The small girl clicks on to zoom in and still not acknowledge about Victoria’s presence. The blonde see a picture of Alan standing straight whilst two hands hold down two people on both her sides. Standing on the left is Schnuppy, smiling at the camera and on the left is a young woman ( that is Constant), probably in her mid 20s. Tall, quite slim with black silky bun hair, also smiling cheerfully. There’s a middle-aged man standing next to the black hair girl, who just grinned politely. All of them are wearing a combat suit with a bulletproof armor, equipments and gun magazines in small containers, behind is a gigantic shipping plane. It looks like somesort of Special Forces or something.

“So that’s him.”- The agent mumbles for herself.

“What the hell?”- Victoria accidently blurts out in shock. Alan jolts when she hears a voice behind her and immediately turns around.

They startle each other as the ginger stumbles backward and almost falls on the ground.

“What are you?”- Victoria’s eyes are full of fright.

“It’s…none of your business.”- Alan stares at the grass whilts speaking to her and put the phone back where it was.

“None of my business!?”- The blonde yells bitterly. –“Are you fucking with me right now!? You can’t use that word to get away anytime you want. Tell me the truth!”

“There’s nothing to tell. We’re done here.”

Alan quickly walks past the Queen, leaving her without answer.

……………………………………………………….

Max is feeling super uncomfortable right now.

She can sense the sparkling electricity from Victoria to Alan. It is obvious to see that the Queen is mad at the fluff ball while Alan is still ignoring the heat and pays attention to the lecture instead. When Mr. Jefferson divides the class into two groups, Max already knew this is going to end in hell. Sitting in one table, both Max and Taylor shares a sympathy look for each other. After five minutes of silence, Max was the first one to open her mouth.

“So… anyone wants to present their photo?”

Victoria raises her hand high and huffs mockingly.

“I suggest we start with Alan. You know, the girl who always like to make things unessarily mysterious. I’m sure her photos will illustrate that a lot.”

“Very mature, Victoria.”- Alan shakes her head in exhaustion before turns her head away.

“If only someone could just open their god damn mouth and talk. That would be so GREAT.”- Victoria continues to play the hinting game whilst talking in the most mocking tone ever.

“Ok… I’m gonna go to the bathroom again.”- Max stands up and excuses herself to go outside again.

“Me, too.”- Taylor follows up to Max as she doesn’t want to be stucked between those two.

“Taylor, you bitch!” – The blonde groans quietly.

Now it’s just Alan and Victoria alone, in this intense atmosphere. The agent hasn’t looked up to face the Queen, she’s still playing with her fingers unconditionally while the other girl tapping on the table. There’s something about her gaze, Alan. It looks sad but also full of anger. The small girl must be thinking about the phone conversation earlier. Knowing that she has to say something or else the Queen gonna suspect more, Alan finally has the courage to whisper.

“I’m a... DEA agent. I was sent to investigate a new drug in this academy.”

Victoria turns to watch the guilt displays on Alan’s face, her chestnut eyes begin to slit thoroughly as the blonde’s unsure if what the agent said is truth. But then she remembered the image before.

“You could have just told me that earlier.”- The Queen mutters softly, trying not to scare the small ginger. –“Or are you afraid I will tell it to everyone?”

“No, that’s not the reason… Well, maybe but I was ordered not to, you know the drill.”- Alan forms a brief smile on her face, pretending to be happy. –“The call from earlier was about a friend, she got abducted.”

“…Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s ok. She’s tough, she can handle it.”- Alan rubs her neck and sighs a big breath as if she hasn’t done it for years.

Now that Victoria knows half of the truth, she feels compassion towards the girl.

“If… you want someone to talk with, call me.”

Then gently brushes her hand against Alan’s, feeling the baby delicate skin.

“I will, thank you.” – Alan replies with the kindest smile on her round face, which iches Victoria’s heart even more. The Queen doesn’t know that the agent has not being completely honest as it was for Victoria’s own safety.

Right at that time, Max and Taylor has returned from the trip to bathroom.

…………………………………………………………………

7:15pm

Alan’s in her room, looking around files spreading around her table. She’s also discussing with Schnuppy whether should they go to that barn tomorrow.

“We cannot wait any longer, Schnuppy. We need to move fast!”

“I understand you, but it’s too risky going in without having any official details.”

“The killer is still out there. If we don’t act, they may try to kill Rachel again or worse, more victims.”

“But what if we make a wrong choice?”

“The worst choice is doing nothing, Schnuppy. Think about it!”

Defeated by her logic, the male agent inhales a deep breath and exhales slowly.

“…Fine, we will go tomorrow. You win.”

He can hear Alan’s relief sigh on the other side.

“Thanks, partner. I owe you one.”

“No sweat. I’ll see you in the usual spot.”

Beep.

The agent throws her phone in the bed then lean backwards to rest her body. Her mind is so messed up with all information popping inside right now. Constant, Rachel, Victoria, The Artist… God, it’s such so much to take in at once, if only she could find a way to relax a bit before tomorrow, that might be wonderful. While deep in her mixed emotion, someone is knocking the door three times. Alan listen the sound and straighten herself up. Who is it she wonders.

“Yeah?”

“It’s Victoria.”- The voice comes out softly on the outside.

Somehow, the small girl feels a little delight hearing the Queen’s sound. Maybe it’s because Victoria Chase is the only person who knows why Alan’s here. 

“Door’s unlocked.”

Clack.

The knob is turned to open, Victoria exhibits in front of the ginger, fully formal cashmere.

“I didn’t know you like wearing cashmere that much.”- Alan giggles playfully whilst tilts her head a bit, one hand placing on the head of the chair and the other rests on her lap.  
“I just came back, was wondering if you want to watch a movie with me.”- The Queen shows a DVD to Alan’s eyes. – “I was going to watch it with Tay but that bitch left me so…”  
Alan can’t help snickering her lame ass excuse. It’s undeniable that Victoria wants her to come over, since she just met Taylor twenty-five minutes ago, complaining about Victoria CANCELLED their appointment. It is cute, though. Right on time, too.

“Yeah sure, I would love to.” – She stands up and grabs her black jacket hanging on the chair then comes towards the blonde, making their way to the Queen’s room.

Victoria’s room is such a blast. Cool fluffy white couch, a modern plasma TV screen, posters of her trip to places next to the single bed, a fancy coffee table with cigarretes ashes and a cup, same table but placed on it was the newest version of MAC. This truly an extremely fantastic life for a college student. The blonde already sit down and stretches one of her arm on the couch, she indicates Alan to do the same.

“Well, don’t just stand there. Sit.” – It’s pretty funny how she called Alan like a puppy.

Listening to the Queen’s order, Alan makes a move to the couch but remains her distance as she doesn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable. Unfortunately for her, Victoria frowns when she realizes the distance between them. She then demands oppressively the agent to shift closer.

“Are you scare that I’m gonna bite you or something? Sit in the middle for god sake.”- It sounds bossy, yet Alan remains relax around her. Perharps because she knows Victoria too well, and the fact that the Queen’s being like this is due to her terrible choices of words (LMAO I know). Victoria just doesn’t know how to express herself well, that’s all. 

Chase is glancing through her DVD collection, trying to find a suitable movie for both. When sitting a little bit near the blonde, the short girl detects a figure being hidden behind a pile of disks. It was glowing so that’s how she notices, the figure looks so familiar. Is it

“Ghost in the Shell?” – Alan blurts out naturally, which startles Victoria.

“You…know this series?”

“I’ve heard about it. Never saw it, though. Is it good?”

“Good?”- The Queen’s voice rapidly raises in a sarcastic way. – “It’s the best animated movie, not just ‘good’! I can’t believe you have never watched it!”

And then she keeps going on and on about how ‘awesome’ the movies are. She seems so proud talking about her hobbies, so proud that Alan can’t help but gives her a dorky grin and feels fascinating about this girl. Suddenly, Victoria stops in the middle, realizing what she’s doing. Suddenly, she’s quiet again, as if something blocks her voice. Victoria stares at the baby face, chirping her lips to forcing the words that won’t come out from her lips.

“What’s wrong?”- Alan whispers gently, concerning about the blonde. The agent leans her head closer to see her friend’s face.

“Nothing. Just thinking I should not talking about it after all.” – Victoria adverts her gaze away.

“Why? I like it. You make me want to watch the series now.”- The short ginger hair chuckles in joy, not knowing Victoria’s eyes are widened with astonishment.

“Really? You sure you want to?” – She has to ask one more time to make sure.

“Yeah, of cause. It would be a great experience, right?”- Alan glances a happy look to Victoria while resting her head on the couch closely to the blonde’s arm. –“Victoria Chase herself recommended it, so it WILL be amazing.”

Victoria narrows her brows, she’s not sure if the fluff is tricking her or not. Alan carries on her dorky smile to persuade the doubtful girl, after a while, the blonde releases wrinkles and starts using a remote TV to go through downloaded section online.

“Don’t blame me for not warning you.”

“I won’t.”

As the screen gradually gets brighter, it’s playing the introduction of the movie.

…………………………………………….

12:45am

Alan is sleeping on the couch while watching Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. It is easy to understand that the agent had a tiresome day, so she needs a rest. Her head slowly leans to where Victoria is sitting, yet there is still a small gap between them. If the small girl continues to keep moving, she might gonna fall. Seeing what’s going to happen, Victoria draws herself near to catch the ginger head with her shoulder. After seeing Alan landed nicely on her, Victoria quietly leaves a soft sigh. Alan smells quite sweet, Victoria admits. Gently raising her arm that is weighted by Alan’s head, the blonde brushes parts that was cover the small girl’s round face to reveal eyelashes. Without thinking clearly, she gently places a kiss on the girl’s forehead then returns to her show.


	7. The Dark Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and Schnuppy finally investigates a farmhouse in the rural area.
> 
> The building contains more secrets than its appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had difficult times trying to divide it lol

Alan wakes up early as usual. She sniffs a short breath and discerns a different scent. Her eyes are still dazed and half-blinded by the shiny ray peaks through the window’s curtain. She feels warm, too warm actually. It took her a moment to realize somebody’s arm is wrapping around her waist and repeated soft sighs brushes on her nose. The small girl slowly shifts her gaze to meet the other’s relaxed face. Victoria looks so peaceful in her dreaming state. The Queen must have woken Alan up to get her to sleep properly last night, considering the ginger remembered someone calling her to bed. She was half-asleep, which was not good for an agent who supposes to be alerted all the time. 

“This is bad… I shouldn’t let my guard down.”- The agent thought to herself while rubbing both eyes to feel more awake. She stops in the middle looking at one of the buttons near Victoria’s chest. - “Neither should I drag a student into a mess. God, I’m getting soft.”- A tired air leaks out of her lips.

When Alan is fully aware of the surroundings, she slightly jerks off and removes the hand to get herself up nicely. The small girl couldn’t even exhale until she finally escapes Victoria’s “embracement”. Quietly tipping toe to the coffee table, Alan takes out the phone to check for any messages, she sees 5 text lines from Schnuppy.

\- Where are you? It’s been 25 minutes.- (15 minutes ago)

\- Hello, Fluffy? Are you ok?-(13 minutes ago)

\- Fluffy, for god sake this is not funny. – (10 minutes ago)

\- Answer me, partner! - ( 7 minutes ago)

\- If you don’t answer me, I’m gonna rage into your dorm. – (5 minutes ago)

\- I’ll give you 2 minutes.- (3 minutes ago)

“Shit.”- Alan blurts out quietly, freaking out internally while lifts up her jacket and leaves the room. Despite the fact that the agent’s in a hurry, everything is done in silence because the last thing she wants to do is waking Victoria from her beauty rest. Quickly making way to the room near at the end of the corner, Alan opens the door just in time to catch Schnuppy’s trying to climb inside via her window next to the table. One of his feet is stepping on the surface while the rest struggling to fit the small space. Their eyes meet in surprise and an uncomfortable atmosphere occurs briefly for 5 seconds. Alan snaps back to the reality that a MAN, a security guard is invading to a girl’s room. This can not end well if someone sees them, so as a result, she closes the door behind immediately before scorning him.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“You didn’t answer my texts! What else I'm supposed to do?”

“I was still sleeping for fuck sake, stop being so freaking out.”- She lightly pushes the male agent’s shoulder.

“Tch.”- The partner chirps his mouth in irritation. - “We agreed to meet up around 7:30 like always. You didn’t show up. What’s the matter with you?”

“I was at Victoria’s room! We watched a movie last night.”- The shortie speaks out loudly before her brain could be able to process the information she just spat out. Right after the words flew out, she covers her mouth instantly with regret. 

“You did what?”- Schnuppy raises both brows in a total shock. –“…Wait a minute.”

His shocking turns into an amusing sneaky grin in a matter of second whilst a finger is waved towards Alan and judging her. 

“Don’t tell me you like Victoria Chase, the Bitch Queen of Blackwell Academy?”

“No, I didn’t say that.”- Alan frowns angrily at the guy for no reason, trying to hide her embarrassment. As an instinct, her face turns away and pretends to look at something on the bed.

“Yes, you do. You LIKE Victoria, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t. Stop being unreasonable!”

“Come on, no need to be shy. Aye, aye?”- He nudges her arm entertainingly when trying to take more information about the two. –“So how long has it been? Have you guys kiss yet or this is still on the progress?”

“No one is liking anyone!” – Alan lightly brushes her bang out of the way, looking as annoying as ever. –“Can you please get out of my room now? I need to change clothes.”

“Pfft, you’re no fun.”- Schnuppy narrows his eyes, silently judging the small girl face before hopping out of the window again. He tries stalling time to irritate the partner even more–“You know where to find my car right? It’s just right behind the parking lot little further down lef-“

“Yes! God, just go already!”- Alan shoos at him like a stray dog whilst slowly unbuttons her shirt to replace a new one. 

When the male agent finally disappears from her sight, the small girl drags out her sport bag storing underneath the bed and takes necessities. A mask, a Glock 19, one extra clip that will be placed next to her ankle, a light gray shade hoodie that has two layers and crosses zippers to hide equipment and two more magazines in the inner layer while the outer serves as a thin bulletproof vest. Zipped it up neatly, Alan walks to her door and locks the knob to make sure no one can sneak in, she goes out using the window to leap to a tree near her room, then jumps down on the bushes below. Suddenly recalling of something important, the agent takes out her smartphone and types to the Messengers.

-Have an urgent business to take care of, but I will attend to your party this evening.-

Sent.  
……………………………………………………………………..

They use Schnuppy rent car to drive for at least 30 minutes. The town displays smaller and smaller every mile they travel and the scene becomes more rural, more natural and obviously more isolated. The path begins to form narrower when they turned to a red dirt road. The land rises higher as they getting closer to a sign said “No trespassing” with old rotten wood planks nailed on both side. The farmhouse is exhibited not far away, looks like it was built by clumsy workers. Schnuppy stops the car 500 meters away from the gate and hidden behind tall trees. No one says a word inside, despite a relaxed song is being played in the background both looks so tense preparing for their entrance. 

“We don’t know what would be in there, so let’s play safe and walk around first. Explore the area.”

“Ok.” – Alan puts on her mask, draws out her Glock holding on the left hand and opens the door to hit her feet on the dirt. -“Here we go.”

They circles around the area methodically, peaking through every hole they found in the farmhouse to see if there’s anyone inside. No shadows or figures, that’s good. Fresh tracks appears on the front door, but it’s so quiet here, maybe the person left to town. Ceasing the opportunity, Alan zips her jacket to take out two thin pieces of metal. She then hands it to Schnuppy for he’s the best lock picker in the team. It doesn’t take the male agent long to crack this baby open, just a matter of seconds. Stepping on crunching wheat lying, their hands aim forward whilst turning left and right to make sure there is no surprise. Not much place to hide though, in fact, it does look like a normal abandoned barn house. Fifteen minutes sweeping the area and nothing abnormal was found, the male became bored of the searching.

“Are you sure this is the right place?”- The partner raises a voice questioning.

“Yes, this is the only Prescott property in the rural area. There was electricity usage for the past 6 years. Frequently.”

“But…look around us. Do you see any electrical gadgets?” – Schnuppy waves his free hand in a loop then pointing at piles of weed and rotting wood bedding.  
“Just be patient. It’s gotta be around here somewhere, look closer.”- Alan carries on her scanning, despite the fact that her partner is giving a loud sigh to note his exhaustion.  
“Fine.”- Schnuppy pouts his lips whilst kicking the grass under his feet like a little whiny kid. The small girl just breathes out quietly and decides to neglect his childish behavior.

Clank!

Out of the blue, one of the male agent’s foot makes an audible sound. It seems like he has impacted on a metal surface. Schnuppy looks down to check the source right away, he can’t help but notices a rich rusty brown color lightly displays among the yellow weed.

“Hey, Fluffy!”- He cries out for her attention when waves for her figure from the other side. –“Come here, I got something.”

As a response, Alan quickly makes her way next to the male while the man is brushing off the hatch with another lock. This one looks newer, though.

“Nice! See what did I tell you? Now let’s see what's down there?”- Alan pats inspiringly on her colleague when presenting a happy grin.

“Sure, give me a sec.”- The male partner takes out two needles again.

Working on his way throughout, Schnuppy has a little difficulty since the lock can’t be raised up to get a better look. Therefore, most of the time he relies on his hearing of the metal clacking sound more than his visual.

Clack!

“Got it!”- He exhales in pleasure and gives the equipment back to its owner. Later on, Schnuppy breaks his knuckles and starts lifting the hatch up. Oh boi, this feels heavier than it looks. Nevertheless, that doesn’t mean he couldn’t do it. Applying more strength, a groaning releases out of the man’s gritting teeth as he finally got the entrance. The gate turns out to be longer then both thought, there are gray stairs leading down to a secret basement, where flicking light is shining through.

“Well, shit. This does not look like a normal farmhouse after all.”- Schnuppy comments sarcastically whilst breathing deep to take back the missing oxygen.

“Just keep your eyes open up for me, I’m going in.”- Alan grips tightly on her gun and slits her eyes with cautious. 

What greets before her eyes is a padlock with a stainless steel indestructible gate with a valve in the middle…A bunker. It looks similar to what people see in a bank’s vault. Somebody surely doesn’t want visitors. The agent takes a quick glance at the pad, the 5,2 and 4 buttons are faded, three digital code, this shouldn’t be too hard. Her fingers gently touch the three buttons to see the beginning of the code. Usually, the first button will fade quicker since people unintentionally applies the most force. She detects the number 5 is loose compared to the others, so 5 it is.

Beep.

Now it’s either 42 or 24.

Alan pressed 24.

The red light turns on. Wrong code.

She pressed it again, this time it’s 42.

Beep!

“Hm, this is easier than I expected.”- Alan mumbles and rolls the valve to open the security gate. 

When the agent walks inside, there is a shelf to her right which is stacked with can food and long life supplies, a huge water container in the corner with medicine stacking up on its left. Somebody is so prepared for the apocalypse. She continue her journey to another room which is divided by a curtain. A bigger room placed with light adjusters and an expensive photo printer, a tripod, white screen. The atmosphere is so dense with wicked air, it feels so uncomfortable even for a veteran. What is scary that pictures of tortured subjects are hanged around the walls. Alan takes a step forward one of the painting, she notices straight away a box full of needles and small containers that encompass a dirt like liquid. This must be the Ranc stash. After taking one sample and shoot a picture from her phone for proof, Alan carries on her investigating towards the computer. 

“What the…”- Her dark brown eyes widen in shock, her mouth just continues to open as she could not describe what she’s seeing on the screen. –“Son of a bitch!”

A picture of Kate being tied up and sitting in a corner, looking confused and terrified. Alan wrinkles her brows, she repeatedly biting her lips in fury when finally decide to minimize the app and plugs in a USB from her pocket, copies everything from the computer. While the loading bar is half way, the agent detects a folder named “Rachel”. Clicking on it without thinking, a bunch of files appears in front of her face, with detailed notes over a picture of the night that Rachel got out of a grave in the junkyard. The handwriting seems so desperate and violent.

“Places?”

“Who?”

“Injured, nearly dead => Places?”

“Abandoned houses?”

A series of address which the perpetrator suspects where Rachel could have hidden was written under the picture. All of them are crossed.

“Hospitals=>Nearest?”

“Royal Hospital and Acardia Bay Hospital.”

The Royal Hospital is crossed.

“Fuck!”- Alan swears out loudly while impatiently waiting for the USB to finish its tranfersing. –“Come on, come on... Finally!”

Takes out the device, she rushes towards the door with all her might, not forgetting to close it up before running upstair. While pushing the door back to its original position, the small girl shouts to Schnuppy who is sitting above.

“We need to go now!”

“Wow, what’s wrong?”- Schnuppy's startled by her voice, he turns back just to meet a dangerous fierce anger flying.

“The hospital! Rachel is in danger!”

Without warning, the small girl snatches her partner car key and runs to where the car is. Schnuppy has to stay back a bit to lock the hatch and messed up all the grass to look like no one has been here. After that, he locked the front door back to normal and opens the passenger door when Alan parks next to him.

“Your mask, Fluffy.”- He reminds the cover whilst takes off his, too.

Alan pulls hers off quickly then throws it to the back seat and remains to irritate about Rachel.

“Come on, watch where you’re going you stupid fuck!?”- She flips a middle finger to a random truck driver who looks confusing at the small girl before proceeding to turn left to stay away. 

“Calm down, what’s about Rachel?”

“Nathan has found her. We need to get there before he gets rid of the witness. God! What the fuck is wrong with people today!?”- Alan angrily honking the car while she was the one who’s not following the rule and speeding.

“This is not helping, Fluffy. You’ll get us caught, just slow down.”- The male agent tries to smooth her impatience. - “It’s still working hours so there will be people on the floor, she will be fine. Just slow down.”

"But..."

"She will be okay. We won't be able to help her if we end up getting car accident, will we?"- The partner tries using reasons and logic to chill his mate.

Silent in her own thought, Alan frowns her eyes even bitter. She tries neglecting the words but it just keeps spinning in her mind. After a moment, the female agent gives a quiet sigh then finally releases the gas to slow down and match the speed on a board. Schnuppy relieves while bending his back to the seat and turns on the radio to play a song.

……………………………………………………. 

38 minutes later,

Alan takes the elevator up to Rachel’s special treatment floor. Despite there is a happy ringtone singing, she can’t feel any better. How could she, especially not knowing Rachel is ok or not? Once the door is open, she walks straight to her room and twists the knob. A familiar figure is standing in front of Rachel’s bed, the man face can’t be seen as his back was facing to Alan and he has one hand touching on the matress. Even though not seeing the person, Alan knows who is it.

“Mr.Jefferson?”

“Alan?”- Mark is surprised to see the ginger here. –“What are you doing here?”

“I eh…”

Can’t really say she’s checking on Amber because that means she has to explain to her teacher why the agent didn’t speak a word about Rachel’s status.

“I just finished visiting Kate, so I wandered up stairs for…you know…thinking. I don’t really see where I’m going when I’m deep in thought. Then I saw Amber...”- She smiles awkwardly, hoping that would be enough to fool him. –“What are you doing here, Mr.Jefferson?” 

“Oh, same as you.”- Mark replies almost instantly. –“But a nurse told me about one of my students in a special treatment once I was about to go down.”

Alan senses a lie in his explanation, yet decide not to pick up on him as it might just be herself. Mark silently stare at the unconscious girl til he opens his rough lips to speak.

“I’ve heard rumors about our new security Matthew and Rachel. I suggest you stay away from him.”

Alan jolts when she heards her partner’s fake name. What does he mean by that? How does Schnuppy have anything to do with her? Pretending to look stunt, her eyes broaden then narrows one more time.

“What do mean, Mr.Jefferson?”

“I saw Dave argued with Matthew about a night where he found him doing some digging near the junkyard. When Dave came near the guy ran carrying a person to his car. I don’t think that’s coincidence.”

Alan steps back a bit to process the information she’s just received. God dammit! It turned out he saw pretty much everything. That was so careless of them.

“He also said a smaller girl was with Matthew. A red hair student.”

At that moment, Alan knew she’s being suspected. No wonder Dave has been aggressively watching her a lot lately. The head security didn’t say a word, just constantly kept an eye on her. Of cause, it was not hard to cut his tail but during that time Alan couldn’t understand why. Now it all makes sense.

“You can tell me everything, Alan. Let me help.”- The man’s voice comes out gently as Alan realizes her teacher has drawn himself closer to her left.

Naturally, Mark spreads his arms to emphasize his honesty towards the small girl. Thinking that the two already have enough problem when a killer is still free out there and people turns their attention to Schnuppy instead. This gonna make the job harder to finish. After a long train of thinking, Alan decides to tell him half of the secret.

“Matthew is not a bad guy, I can assure you that. We were…there that night because we went drinking in a bar so we needed some air. He’s my cousin.”

Mark remains his grimace expression, still not buying the reason. Alan acknowledges that he’s not convinced, so she continues her story.

“We went there because it was quiet and peaceful, until we heard a faint crying sound coming from underground. That’s when we…found Rachel.”- Alan bows her head to sway Mark that’s she was telling the truth, acting like an innocent girl. Her arms crosses to reveal concern as she narrows her space in the room. Sneakily checking on Mark, she sees the man’s brows have released and his standing looks more comfortable. 

“I see…”- The teacher slightly nods his head whilst rubbing his chin. –“Well then, I’m truly sorry for misunderstanding you two. If you said he was not then who is responsible for this?”

“I don’t know. We never saw anyone there.”- Alan blinks her eyes constantly.

“…Whoever it is, they are still out there, so please be careful. Oh, and-“– He touches on the small girl shoulder when made an eye contact with her. –“It’s best that we shouldn’t inform anyone yet, in case the kidnapper knows.”

“I totally understand. Don’t worry, Mr.Jefferson. I won't”- She bows to her mentor before quickly leaving the room.

The small girl running downstair to bump up in Schnuppy who is making his way up. Alan stops him right away and drags his ass to go back downstair. The man doesn’t get her action, he cracks his mouth to ask instantly.

“What’s wrong? Thought you were checking on Rachel?”

“I did. She’s still fine but Mr.Jefferson is in there.”- Alan gives him a troubled stare that it concern the male agent a bit. –“He knew we were there that night, Schnuppy.”

“Who? Mark?”

“Yeah. He heard David and you arguing. I managed to convince him that’s you had nothing to do with it.”- Alan pauses to release a brief sigh. –“Let’s hope he won’t interfere our investigation.”

“Oh, that sucks.”- Schnuppy just comments plainly, as if the fact that he’s now a suspect of the most paranoid man is not a big deal. It kinda pisses Alan off actually, I mean how he can be so carefree when he almost got framed for kidnapping a girl.

“Alan?”

A familiar voice raises behind their back, the small girl turns around to meet a “friend” in such an unexpected situation.

“Victoria?”- The agent tilts her head in amazed. –“What are you doing here?”

“I went to give Kate a present. What are YOU doing here with our school security?”- The Queen points her finger straight through the man standing next to the small girl.

Schnuppy goes full silence as he does not know any excuses for this sudden circumstances. In contrast, Alan just huffs and responses clearly.

“He’s my partner in DEA.”

“HM!?”- Schnuppy’s eyeballs look like they gonna pop out of his socket when he beams “brightly” to Alan’s baby face and tries to tell her ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing!?’. In return, Alan just gives him a polite grin and an "I don't care" expression. Later on, when the ginger whispered to his ears saying what she told Victoria, the Queen finds herself scowling passionately towards the man. Schnuppy can be heard exhaling a tired breath before nod his head to confirm the previous statement.

“Yeah, we are partners.”

“Oh.”-Victoria reveices the news in a complete calm state, yet he could sense a disturbance force leaking out from the Queen. She then casually wraps one arm around the female agent’s slender shoulder and pulls her closer. –“Well, I need your ‘friend’ now, agent, so I’m gonna take her, ok? Bye-bye.”

Before anyone can disagree, the tall girl snatches Alan and walks casually downstair when the male just standing still looking unbelievable. After a moment, the ginger lets out a small snicker as Victoria’s hand gradually moves down to hold hers and carries on to the parking lot. Both of them are smiling broadly like sunlights, joking about Schnuppy’s silly emotion. Nevertheless, Alan knows she still has to tell him to watch over Rachel tonight, since the boy could be anywhere (Nathan Prescott duh). When Victoria sees the small girl is still chatting with the man via texts, her grin disappears and the eyes narrow in irritation.

“For god sake, it’s not like you two are separated forever.”

There’s a mocking tone in it but the agent knows Victoria’s just jealous over her partner. Therefore, the small girl grips her palm tightly in order to get the blonde’s attention. When Victoria finally turns whilst remains pouting, the Queen was greeted with a warm smile.

“Don’t be so upset. I was just reminding him what to do.”- The smaller girl nudges playfully, trying to cheer the grumpy face and she did accomplish it. Victoria couldn't hold her sulking face long after she saw the puppy eyes. The Queen shakes her head then pinches the small girl’s fluffy face.

“I’m not upset, shortie. So shut it.”- There’s a happy curve formed in the rose lips.

“Okayyy.”- Alan laughs out loud to disagree. –“By the way, how’s the party’s preparation?”

“It’s going well. I've actually kidnapped you because I need a second eye.”

“Who me?”- The ginger’s chestnut eyes stretch for seconds before speaking sarcastically. –“I don’t know, Victoria. I remember someone told me that I have no sense of fashions, wonder who that was, hmm?”

As the response, the blonde just slits her eyes annoyingly.

“Very funny, shortie. Nathan has been missing and he was the one who was so crazy about this party. I couldn’t even call or text him so you’re now my assistance.”

Hearing that name makes Alan creeps chill under her skin. She then recalls that Nathan is Victoria’s best friend, also her primary suspect. Should I tell her about Prescott? Would she believe me? Those two are childhood friends, will she tell him about it? Hesitate in warning, the agent opens just to close her mouth, softly biting her lips. That weird action didn’t slip through Victoria’s gaze at all, the blonde knows at that moment there’s something between Alan and her bestie.

“All right, what’s the deal?”- Victoria leans firmly on her car, crosses both arm and glares at the small fluff ball while preparing for any incoming uncomfortable news.

“What deal?”

Impatient with Alan’s naïve act, Victoria speaks curly and louder.

“You and Nathan, just spit it out already. When I said his name you acted like he killed your pet or something.”

“Well…something like that.”- Alan mutters within her mouth, still unsure about telling Victoria.

“What? Did he seriously kill your pet!?” – Victoria almost jumps off hearing the ginger’s tiny reply.

“No! He…eh…Look, I’m still not sure if he’s the right person or not but right now our lead traces straight to him.”

“What lead? Stop being mysterious, it’s annoying as fuck.”

“He’s the suspect for Rachel Amber and four or five more female students’ disappearance. I know he’s your best friend but I need you to stay away from him right now.” – Alan takes a step towards Victoria, gently grips on Victoria’s both arms. –“Please, it’s for your own safety.”

Victoria hasn’t said anything yet. Instead she just constantly looking at Alan then averts her gaze to an object in a distance. The blonde’s dark brown eyes are lowered as she’s insecure of what to do. Two minutes pass by in silence, Victoria decided to say something.

“It was his family fault that he had a breakdown. They treated him like shit, caused him to take serious meds.”

“I know…”- Alan bends her head a bit to stretch her neck. –“But here’s the thing about breakdowns, they can be lethal once hidden too long. Right now, he's probably in that state.”

“Hm…”- Victoria releases a soft hum, rubbing her fingers unconditionally whenever she’s thinking. Her best friend needs her, and now her best react is leaving him. Cruel much? She absolutely agreeds. Feeling her uncomfortableness, Alan suggests an idea help the blonde.

“Let me pair with you at the party tonight.”

Victoria looks at the small girl full stunning.

“What?”

“You don’t want to avoid him, then let me stick with you. You said Nathan was looking forward to this End of the World party right? Then he will definitely show up.”

Victoria doesn’t seem to approve this method.

“Are you sure, Alan? I don’t want to waste your time.”

“If he acts again, it will be at a party.”- Alan is certain on her decision. Besides, where better to waste and abduct a female student than a party?

“Okay…Thank you.”- The words muttered out of her lips so faintly that Alan can barely hear it.

“No worries.”- The agent replies with a radiant smile.-“I eh…might need a ride back to school, though. Would you mind giving me one?”

Victoria listened to the request. She smirks pleasantly while opening the driver door.

“It can’t help, right? By the way, what’s your real name?”

“My real name?”

“Well, the one you’re using now is definitely fake, isn’t it? I saw that a lot in movies. So, what’s your real name or code name? Is it like 007?”

“Pfft, I’m not a spy you silly.”-Alan lets out a snicker and tries to cover it with her hands. Her real name is also Alan, but different family. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt letting Victoria knows her code name. After all, no one is going to expect an agent with a cute name. –“It’s Fluffy for code one.”

“Fluffy? Are you serious?”- Victoria doesn’t seem to buy it, her eyes can be clearly seen slitting as she’s turning the wheel out of the lot.

“Yes, I am. I got that because I used to wear a fluffy coat a lot in the past and my partner is the kind of guy who likes to tease people. After that, everyone in my team just kept calling me Fluffy.”

“Unbelievable.”-Victoria shakes her head yet her lips still curve an amusing sneer.


	8. From predator to prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.
> 
> This is the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and hits.
> 
> This chap is pretty long. Oops!

9:30pm

They attended the party for at least an hour now and there’s still no sight of the Prescott. Everyone inside the VIP section was shocked to see Victoria letting a hipster inside. Even Taylor didn’t look too happy about the idea yet then again, Chase was the one who decided the guest list. Victoria didn't give herself a break at all. She talked to pretty much every single VIP-VIP members (double VIP!!) and repeatedly drinking boozes from the mini bar. Even Alan is amazed at the drinker, also worried about her, too. Like she gets it that the blonde is using drinks to solve her insecure, but that is too much. Standing among the Queen’s famous friends, Alan feels so small figuratively and literally. One of the boys couldn’t help insulting Alan’s tense face as the agent regularly looking back and forth for someone. It seems like she’s Victoria personal bodyguard.

“Glad to see you got the short tamed. Now she would follow you everywhere and protect her ‘Queen’, wouldn’t she?”

“Excuse me?”- Victoria scorns at that shaded boy at the moment he finished his words, giving him a deadly stare.

On the other hand, Alan does nothing but sighs quietly in the loud bass music. The agent is so USED to these fucking cheap hateful shit.

“I’m just saying maybe you let me be your bodyguard instead. I have better physic and I definitely look stronger than this little girl here.”

“You did not just say that.”- Victoria’s super pissed off that she shoves the young boy forcefully in the group’s astonishment. –“I don’t care if you play for BigFoot or what but Alan definitely can beat your whippy ass.”

“Ah hem!?”- Alan pinches hard to one of Victoria’s arm to “friendly” remind the blond that the only reason that the agent is here to find and stop Nathan, not having a fight about who is more athletic. She turns and shakes her head at the boy to deny.–“No, I can’t. Victoria is just exaggerating.”

“Of cause, you can’t. No one can beat THIS!”  
The boy huffs in pleasant, he shows his muscle to impress the girls and hopes to get Victoria’s consideration. As a result, what he receives back was a disgusted frown as the Queen is unamused of the body showing. The blonde bends down to whisper to Alan, then later on people can hear the small girl disagrees with whatever Victoria just said. Realizing that the only way to get the blonde’s attention is to beat the small girl (despite it sounds so heartless, the boy doesn’t care. He just want Victoria into his collection), be listened forms up a defense and starts hopping around Alan to provoke her.

“Come on, seriously!?”- Alan groans, she takes a few steps back to create distance among them and raises both hand surrenders. –“I don’t want to fight.”

Except for Victoria, everyone starts cheering the tall guy and encouraging those two to battle. The shouting becomes louder than the music playing as the crowd quickly getting bigger and bigger. 

“Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!”

In just thirty seconds, there’s already a ring of people circling, which makes Alan difficult to escape. Gosh, why do troubles always come to her, she wonders. Knowing that the only way to escape is to beat or get beaten, Alan is super bugging about choosing between the choices.

“Sorry, this gonna hurt a bit. Gotta please the audience, right?”- A sly smile shapes in that nasty teen as he swings the first punch.

It was expected to hit the ginger’s face, everyone was so ready to mock her.

SMACK!

The agent swiftly moves aside while grabbing the wrist of his hand and pulls him over her shoulder. Using his own force, she bends down immediately and sends the boy flying downward kissing the ground.

BAM!

The young man impacts painfully to the cold platform. The crowd’s quiet for seconds before bursting out laughing and ridiculing him noisily. His grouse can be heard as he’s getting mad of being humiliated in front of people. He gets up with a rage, clutches both fists angrily before blasts his way to the small girl. Another hit about to smash directly between the chestnut eyes if she doesn’t dodge fast. Applied to much force, the boy wasn’t able to perform a straight line. The agent just simply ducks to the right before striking forcefully his nose with her left elbow.

Crack!

His nose started bleeding tremendously when he bumped his head to the floor once again. Despite using two hands to block the nostril, the hot red liquid keeps flowing out uncontrollable. Standing among the people, Victoria didn’t know when her lips curved a satisfying smirk and crossed both arms. That’s for messing with Fluffy, you fuck. She thought to herself, couldn’t help feeling so proud of the small fluff ball. On the other hand, Alan doesn’t look so contented, she gives a disappointment glare then grabs the blonde’s hand to get out of the crowd, leaving the boy surrounded in a venom verbal assault.

“Why did you provoke him? We could have totally avoided this unnecessary situation.”

“Excuse me? HE was the one who attacked you first!”- Victoria pouts like a child after got scorned by the older person. –“You just gonna let him talk shit about you?”

“It’s not my job to change everyone’s opinion. My job is to stop drugs and kidnapping situations, that’s all.” – Alan breathes out an exhausting sigh then finally let the Queen’s hand go when they are in a different area in the VIP section. –“Well, we couldn’t change what happened back there anyway...Don’t ever do things like this again.”- The last line came out full serious as if Alan is a mother who orders her kid not to do anything stupid.

“Fine.”- Victoria response plainly like an edgy teenager then picks up another cup of wine from the mini bar.

“Wow wow, no more of that, too.”- Alan quickly snatches the booze away before the blonde can brings it closer to her lips. –“You’ve been drinking too much. Remember the last time you got wasted?”

“Pfft, this is nothing. Last time was because some jerk put sleeping pills into my drink.”- Victoria reaches her hand, trying to get the drink back but Alan keeps pushing it further away.-“Give me, Fluffy.”

“Do not call me Fluffy.”- Alan presses her voice seriously. The agent even points a finger at the blonde to show her serious –“I don’t need more people yelling me cute nicknames.”

“But it suits you, doesn’t it? After all, you are adorable.”- Victoria smile cheerfully and sits on a couch and signals Alan to take the space next to her.

“You think so? Even when I’m old?”- The ginger’s brows lower in curious when naturally sits pretty close to Victoria. The neon lights in the room makes her difficult to notice Victoria’s blushing face after the Queen realized what she has just spoken.

“You don’t…look old to me. You look like a high school kid to be honest.”- The blonde brushes her nose to hidden the smirk behind then slowly stretches one of her arm to where Alan is. The result was her hand nicely held onto Alan’s neck and shoulder. –“But I guess that’s what makes you deadly, and cute.”

This time Alan is the one got flushing. She can feels Victoria’s finger tickling on her nape yet for some reasons the ginger hasn’t done any actions. Instead the small girl relaxes more, leaning her back to the couch whilst breathing softly. Victoria senses the cue, she takes the chance to draw herself closer and feel the warmth spreading out from the small girl. Alan crosses her arm and tries to look serious yet her mind is thinking about how tender Victoria’s perfume is. The two are silent in the noisy EDM music while watching people dancing in weirdest ways, the Queen’s hand is playing gently around the ginger’s left side then pokes her cheek in surprise. Feels like someone should open up a conversation, the blonde cracks up her lips to speak.

“So how long are you going to stay here?”

“I don’t know.”- Alan whispers quiet small that it’s almost skip Victoria’s hearing. –“Maybe as soon as I complete this mission.”

“Oh…You’re busy.” 

Somehow the blonde’s response is somber. Alan turns to check if Victoria is okay but instead what she saw is a bitter emotion running on the Queen. The agent partial understands that Victoria is used to her presence. She knows Victoria kissed her that night, she knows the blonde likes her, and that’s what bothers the agent. Victoria has her whole life a head while Alan’s job requires sacrifice. This will never work out. Despite Schnuppy told Alan to be optimistic and just accept her true feelings like he did with his wife, Alan doesn’t have enough faith to believe in anything odds. 

“Victoria and…Alan?”- A familiar voice speaks up behind their back.  
Both of them startles and turns around immediately to see Max with Chloe looking down at them. The brown’s face is so tense as if someone just got murdered in front of her eyes. However, it gradually releases the wrinkle between her eyes when she realizes Alan is concerning about her.

“You two are actually dating! I’m glad it turned out well in the end.”-Max compliments with a delicate smile.

“Actually we-“

“Yes, we are.”- Alan was cut off rudely by Victoria’s tight hugging action. –“Jeolous, hipster?”

The Queen smirks devilishly towards the blue and the brown and waits for their replies. Chloe scoffs in doubt, she raises a mocking tone whilst both hands on the hip.

“Yeah right! As if anyone can like Bitchoria Chase, or Nathan Prescott. Both are assholes of the Blackwell Academy.”

“Watch your mouth, punk!”- The Queen hisses back at once, she has got her claws out and ready to tear up that irritate bitchy face. She was also ready to pounce on her at any moment if Chloe doesn’t shut her mouth up right now.

“Victoria, take it easy.”- Alan can sense the tense moment is about to burst up soon, so the agent tries to chill Victoria by gently touches her arm and whispers lovingly. 

“Guys, calm down. Chloe!”- Max scorns harsh at the blue girl while Victoria grins pleasantly watching Price get a lesson.

The punk girl still didn’t miss a chance to flip a middle finger before Max caught her in the act again and stops her. After five minutes of lecturing, Max inhales a deep breathe and returns to Victoria.

“We don’t want to bother you two but have you seen Nathan around?”

“No.”- The blonde answers curtly because she’s still pissed about earlier. –“We didn’t see him. You should pay some respect and leave us alone now.”

“You!”

“Stop it, Chloe!”- Max glares a threatening look directly at the blue’s face. When she’s sure Price won’t speak anymore words she then turn back –“I’m sorry about that. I came here to warn you about Nathan, I know he’s your friend but-“

“He’s unstable and dangerous, I know. Alan told me.”- Victoria stops Max from finishing the sentence.-“Why do you think she’s here with me in the first place?”

Messing the small girl’s hair, Victoria also grins aggressively at Chloe to show dominance. Price couldn’t bear the blonde’s mocking face. Therefore, she responds with a frown and nudges Max to hurriedly go.

“Be safe, you two.”- Max hastly reminds her friends for one last time before disappears into the crowd.

“So…”- As soon as nobody is near them, Alan askes Victoria what she’s been bugging.-“Did you just skip the part asking me out and jump to dating straight away?”

“Yes. You got a problem with that?”- It sounds like the Queen was being bossy yet she’s absolutely terrified that Alan may thought that it was creepy or uncool. What if she says no? What if she thinks I’m a weirdo? Why did I do that in front of Max? Oh god, I’m such an idiot. Victoria is popping internally with her messy thought and did not realize Alan was giving her an answer.

“No, I think it’s fine.”

Victoria couldn’t believe in her ears. She was set her heart ready for the rejection, yet what she received back was a lovely smile and a gentle touch on her lap. Alan thought of Schnuppy’s advice about the possibility of having a normal life. He has been married for three years now with a wonderful daughter, and his wife was a very understandable woman. They had been through rough and delightful times, so the male agent is the one who acknowledges most about having an ordinary life. If Schnuppy has suggested her to follow her feelings, why not taking it? Alan continue to stares into Victoria’s dark auburn eyes before she realizes her gaze slowly moving down to her crimson pairs of lips. Victoria perceives Alan’s intention, as natural she licks her lips gradually before bend her head towards the small girl. The room is noisy with music but why they both feel so quiet and peaceful. It feels like the Earth stops spinning and every movements freezes surrounded them. The Queen barely brushes her nose agaisnts Alan when their lips are inches away from locking each other. 

“Okay, okay. Everybody calm down.”

Someone is speaking on the micro. Both Alan and Schnuppy startles in the mid-way. It was an awkward moment for the two ladies. To break the atmostphere, Victoria turns her head and change her attention to whoever’s voice coming out whilts Alan follows her lead and does the same. Mr.Jefferson is standing on the stage with lights shining at his position. The crowd starts cheering energetically as soon as they sees their remarkable teacher.

“Thank you, thank you. I appreciate it.”- Mark cracks a polite smile while waving his hand to a random area. –“I don’t want to get in the way of the party, but it’s time to announce the winner of the ‘Everyday Heroes’ contest.”

“Oh, finally.”- Victoria releases a pleasure grin after bending her body towards where the sound is. However, she doesn’t forget to pull her girlfriend sitting next to her and wraps a hand around her waist. –“I hope I win this stupid contest. It would be a great deal for my portfolio.”

“You will. Even if you don’t, your photos are amazing. I’m sure they will be recognized.”- Alan has always have faith in the blonde. The agent nudges lightly to encourage Victoria and to dissolve her insecure. Chase does have talents, she only needs to be more confident and not trying to low everyone down. 

Mark Jefferson’s voice comes out viably through the mic that it’s interrupted their conversation again.

“Before I do, I want to thank everybody who entered their phothograph and everybody who thought about entering.”

There were some whistle with female voices compliment at his good looking appearance. It’s obvious Mark’s reputation makes the academy famous. Nevertheless, students seem to care about his face rather than his past work.

“Now this is the most important step in being an artist – sharing your work with the world. All of you represent Blackwell Academy, and everything our school stands for. As far as I’m concerned, you’re all ‘Everyday Heroes’… The envelope, please.”

The crowd went from being excited to completely silent when their teacher were handed a paper that announces the winner.

“And the winner is…”

Everybody stops breathing.  
Mark pauses longer than he should be, one male student who couldn’t stand the wait yells at the back ‘Come on!”

“Oh my, what a shocker…Victoria Chase!”

“Oh my god!”

Victoria cries out in joy, she grips Alan’s hand tightly and jumps while swinging both of them around before rushing up stage with all the clapping and cheering in the background. Mark passes her the micro and the first thing she does is showing the affection to the person who taught her about photography.

“Thank you so much, Mr.Jefferson. It was your incredible photography that brought me to Blackwell and I hope I can live up to your name and fame.”- She pauses hastly and turns to make an eye contact with all the students down there. –“I also want to thank all the students for being so dedicate in their pursuit.”

Her dark browns eyes somehow magically finds out the small girl among the crowd, who is clearly seen having joy on her round face, looking absolutely proud of Victoria. After a short breathe, the Queen opens her lips to speak again.

“And I’d like to dedicate this prize to Kate Marsh…She is the real ‘everyday hero’ of Blackwell. And I can’t wait for her to come back… Thank you.”

At the moment Victoria finishes her speech, someone in the background starts yelling ‘Victoria, you suck!’ and comes along is some disturbing comments about her. It is unavoidable that she made a bad reputation in the academy, therefore most of them would think the speech about Kate Marsh is a total lie. But Alan knows the truth. The agent knows that Chase cares, and a lot, too. When they finally meet again in the same spot, Victoria couldn’t even hide her overjoyed smile, it’s like something stucks in her mouth and she can’t close it. As soon as the blonde feels the touch from Alan, she immediately hugs tightly the small girl while hopping stimulously. 

“I can’t believe I won. I won!”

“I know! Congratulation!”- Alan replies with a grip and happiness on her face. –“Which photo did you submit to the contest? It must be really wonderful, right?”

Victoria jolts a bit hearing Alan mentions about her photo. It seems like the blonde is a little surprise when Alan asked about her picture. 

“It is, but… I can’t show you.”

“What? Why?” 

“It’s embarrassing.”

“…You know everyone, including me gonna see it anyway.”

“…Fine.” – Victoria takes out her phone and begins swipping in her gallery. After 30 seconds, she freezes at a certain frame and just keeps staring at it for a full minute before finally gives it to Alan.

The agent’s eyes went from normal to pure astonishment when she sees a picture of her talking to Kate when they both sit on a bench near an old tree. Whoever looks at the photo will definitely say Alan was cheering Kate up as the bun hair girl has two crystal clear baggy eyes and a tired expression, yet still smiles gently as the small girl who was also grinning whilst talking with her hands waving in the air. There were some scars noticed under her sleeves, not too obvious, though. The shadow and lights were excellently captured as sun rays shining down on Alan, which made her look like an angel as Kate remained under the shadow. Nevertheless, there were some blaze dazzles to her face which created a artistic picture of an ‘angel saving a fragile person.’

“The caption was ‘An unlikely hero’. I didn’t notice those scars until I saw it for myself. After that, I went and ask everybody but no one knows a damn thing. I questioned Max instead, she told me that you were bullied and those old wounds are what’s left of the past.”

“I…”- Alan looks super stunt since she is still processing the picture in front of her eyes. The ginger wouldn’t expect Victoria to take a photo of her just having a normal conversation with Kate. Victoria does have talent, and this photo has proven it. Alan never considers herself as a hero before because of her ruthless actions. But it seems like to Victoria, she is one, and that makes her heart contented. 

“This is really meaning to me, thank yo-“

The agent is interrupted with a pair of soft lips press against hers harshly. The blonde grabs Alan’s collar and carries on pulling her closer. The kiss gradually takes over the agent’s consciousness as she unconditionally sneaks her arm under the tall girl’s armpit and grips tightly on her shoulder. Both can smell the scent of each other. Alan rarely wears perfume, yet Victoria still can sense a luscious aroma. It comforts her since the blonde already got too used to the agent’s presence. On the other hand, Alan always recognizes the iconic bouquet everywhere and nevers get enough of it. When their lips finally aparts, the heat among them just grows stronger due to the awkwardness and embrassament. Alan covers her face with one hand, eyes broaden with surprise whilst Victoria is flushing peach pink.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to…” – The Queen stumbles backward, trying to figure out what to do next. 

The next thing Victoria knows is Alan tugs her back for another smooch.

Mean while, 

Max got abducted and Chloe just got shot at the junkyard. Someone dosed her with chloroform and put a bullet to Chloe’s stomach. Bleeding uncontroliably, the blue’s sight fade into the darkness before the last thing she can look was a flash…

5 minutes later,

Buzz.

Alan’s phone vibrates inside her pocket. She takes it out and was expecting Schnuppy’s update at the hospital. Instead, what she receives was a total blast out.

A picture of Chloe lying liveless on the ground, with a caption underneath.

‘Tick tock’

“What the fuck!? Where…The junkyard!?”-

Alan narrows her eyes to realize the area behind Price is where they found Rachel. What the hell was she doing there? Where’s Max? The agent couldn’t see her in the picture. Chloe is bleeding. She’s bleeding! Shit, how can Alan get there? Call Schnuppy? What if this is a part of Nathan’s plan. But she doesn’t have any transportation. Shit, shit, SHIT!

“Victoria, do you have your car key with you?”

“What?”- The blonde startles by Alan’s sudden question  
.  
“I need your car. It’s urgent, please!”

“Okay, okay. Let me look…Here.”

“Thanks. Stay with your friends and don’t confront Nathan. I’ll be back, be safe.”

As soon as Victoria gives her the key Alan dashes to the nearest exit which leads outside. With all her might, she just keeps running forward the parking lot and presses the key’s button desperately until a beep sound coming from behind. Climbing into Victoria’s vehicle, Alan quickly starts the engine and drives devastedly out to the main road.

……………………………………………………………..

The moon illuminates the path as if it’s trying to guide Alan the fastest way. The distance is just 10 minutes away tops but for some reasons she feels it like a year. The more time flies, the less chance living for that girl. Seizing hurriedly on the cracky road way, Alan impacts the dirt out loud as she’s unsure about Chloe situation. When the agent finally reaches to the location, she instantly takes off her jacket and kneels down to the injured person. 

“Hey, hey. Can you hear me?”- Alan shakes Chloe’s lightly, trying to keep the blue girl conscious. –“You’re gonna be okay. Everything is fine now.”  
Applying a force to rip off the sleeves, Alan patches it neatly around the stomach to place pressures on the wound. Afterwards, she gently picks her up and walks fast towards the car. Pulling the vehicle back to road again, Alan constantly reminds the girl to keep pressing on the wound, which will prevent blood loss. Luckily for both of them the traffic is so quiet tonight, so Alan got to the hospital sooner then she had planned. 

“Help! I need medic!”

Alan shouts out vociferously whilst carrying Chloe forwards the hospital door. Two of the nurse members hustle with a bed and place the patient lying firmly.

“What do we have?”- A doctor who just finished his break runs to Chloe while putting on his gloves and mask.

“Female, approximately 20 years old, got shot in the stomach.” 

“Do we know her blood type?”

“If she’s in the system, we can check.”- A nurse replies back quickly before runs to a computer near the hallway to check Chloe record.  
“Her name is Chloe Price!”- Alan yells over to reach for the nurse next to the machine.

“Chloe Price… There is it! Her blood type is AB+!”

“Alright, push her to room 4. Get all equipment ready in 5. Hustle, people! Joe!”- The doctor turns to the man who is sitting next to the reception desk. –“Bring me four AB+ blood bags.”

“Right away, doc!”- The man promptly jumps out of his seat and runs behind another door that leads to the storage room.

Alan remains in her position, looking exhausted and worried. Her jean shirt is coverd with blood stain and there’s a gun holster visibly from her right waist. During the rescue, Alan forgot to put her gun away, so the time she acknowledge its presence is after the nurse begins to watches her terrifiedly and asks for security. Realizing what they are about to do, Alan leaves the building before she draws more attention to herself. Get in Victoria car, she drives away in an aimless direction. For now, the agent just wants some peace to inform her partner the whole situation. Alan thinks Nathan forces her to go to Chloe so he can ‘talks’ to Victoria. The blonde has been warned, therefore she should be okay. 

\- Are you still watching out for Rachel?-

Just seconds later, a text is transferred

\- Yep. What’s wrong?-

\- Chloe got shot. I think it was Nathan. Keep an eye for her very close tonight. I’ll signal you when I need help.-

\- Ok, be careful.-

Then she changes her contact to Victoria.

\- Are you there? –

\- …- 

The bubble line on messengers appears, yet it takes the other person one full minute to respond back.

\- Yes. –

\- Is Nathan with you?-

\- No.-  
Feeling strange about these curt answers, the small girl stomach grows a disturbing feeling.

\- Are you still safe?-

The bubble line shows up for 30 second one more time.

\- No. –

Come along is an attachment waiting for Alan to open up. Scared about what she’s going received, the agent hesitates for seconds before click on the link. A photo reveals in front of her eyes, Max is strained into a chair, strapped four limbs whilst Victoria lying unconsciously next to her position. There is a white sheet in the background with lightning panel and a tripod in a closer distance. The scene looks very familiar. In fact, Alan realizes right away it’s the basement underneath the farm house. Nathan must have-

Bing. Another text is sent.

\- You know where it is. Come and get them –

“Son of a bitch.”- Alan grumles furiously before steps inside the car and begins driving to the destination. With one hand on the wheels, she takes off the gun holster and puts her Glock behind her back. There’s a song playing in the car’s radio but Alan turns off immediately, leaving her nothing but a complete silence. The only thing she can hear is the sound of four wheels rolling in the rocky road, the car engine operating and her own anxious heart beats. She didn’t know how Nathan got the phone number. Maybe Victoria sent it or he took a peak while the blonde didn’t pay attention. Yeah, that could explain. Making a curve near the hill, Alan notices the night, then she looks down to check her skin. It’s a little pale when few small spikes starts growing out grom her knuckles. The agent releases a small sigh, clearly vaccines did not work completely for virus thing.

“Every time.”- She mutters quietly and speeds up after passing the concrete road. 

The small girl slowly parks up the car next to the front gate. She hops out and checks bullets inside her gun before entering the barn. Door was opened, which means he is expecting Alan. Carefully stepping towards the flickering light from basement, she notices the heavy security door is opened, too. Applying some strength to push it inside, the agent continue her searching with extreme cautious before turning over the curtain divided the space. At the moment she saw the other person holding a gun, she couldn’t believe in her eyes.

“Mr…Jefferson?”

“Alan, finally.”

“Alan?”- Max cries out in despair. The brown hair girl applies more strength hoping to loose her straps but it is useless.

Something in his voice, such confidence. Has he figured out it was the agent all along? Trying not to let the purpertrator get into her nerves, Alan carefully steps closer with her eyes scanning around. Mark is sitting with his gun pointing at Victoria’s head. Best not to do anything startle him at the moment. The small girl opens her mouth to disctract Jefferson from the two strained girls.

“How did you know it was me?”

“It was not easy at first. You see, the person caught on my camera was wearing a mask so I couldn’t see their face. Didn't think it was you. Yet by the time I checked my video footage, same jacket style appears. Concidence? I don’t think so.”- Such arrogant coming out from his face, Mark must be so proud of himself that he has successfully stopped everybody knowing his little dirty secret.

“And that’s all?” – Alan pretends to focus on the conversation while the agent is coming up with a plan to take this bastard down.

“Oh no, not all. Tricking Max and her friend was easy, but…getting you away from Victoria was not. Luckily, I improvised.”

Alan silently judging him and glances at two different bags contain Ranc on the shelf. One was brown liquid while the other is pink colour. The one that is used in the party is pink, side affects are clear, but what are brown’s one? Mark is impatient, he has so much shots to take before handling Rachel’s situation. Therefore the man breaks Alan’s train of thought by ordering her to take a dose.

“Take a syringe, would you? The brown one.”  
Alan responds back with a silence and a sinister stare.

“Do it or I’ll kill her!”- The man who was once her teacher shout brutally at his student while aiming his weapon at another one.

The agent releases a small sign before coming towards the shelf and picks up the syringe and slicksit underneath her skin. As she presses the liquid quickly got drained out and dissolves into her bloodstream. The affect works immediately as the small girl collapses heavily on the ground and almost pushes off the rest of Ranc out of the shelf. Mark slowly stands up from his seat to get closer the unconscious girl with a devilish grin as he has a plan for Alan already.

“I have always been fascinating with you, Alan. Despite your terrible photoshooting skill, the expression of yours that Victoria captured was somehow… unique. I like my subjects pure and innocent, but you…You’re the opposite of them. You’ve seen the worst in life. I can tell by the look in those eyes. It’s ashame that I have to dose you, but don’t worry… I won’t take any shot until you’re fully awake.”

“…Grr”- The small girl lets out a distasteful groan.

Changes in Alan’s body mass starts growing. Mark figures something was not right. The man changes his attention to the shelf, seeing a pink syringe was the one that empty not the brown one. Before he could falls back, the agent grabs Mark’s leg and tosses him towards the curtain unexpectedly. Mark flew all the way to a sink and impacts enough force to breaks brickes on the wall. His ribs is now broken from the mighty throw as he tries to slide down from the platform and hopelessly touching his wounded side. The gun also flew away, it bounces back near the girls’ position.

“What the hell!?”

Both Mark and Max are shocked at the Alan’s appearance. The agent’s pupils narrow like a predator, spikes enlarging from both arms like sharp bladesas she’s grunting like a tiger and slowly makes her way to the terrifying man. Every step she takes, Mark shrinks a little. When the ginger literally 5cm away from the man’s face, she can see clearly the fear in his eyes. Not so tough now, aren’t you? Take a good look at the guy who just showing off his dominance, Alan brutally grips him on the neck and lifts a man upon the air with just one hand.

“What the fuck are you!?” – Mark uses what’s left of his strength just to shout out at the agent. Desperately freeing himself from a ‘monster’, what he did was making her even pisses off. Alan slits pupils while breathing heavily like a bull, as if she’s ready to tear up the man in two. Mark knows she can and she will, that’s what frightening him.

“Your worst fuckin nightmare.”- The words coming out deeply diabolic, as if the death itself is speaking.

SMACK!

The talking ends with his face ‘kissing deeply’ at the wall. Blood trail appears as he gradually glides unconsciously down the floor. Max’s eyes are full of terror. She realizes she may be the next victim when Alan turns the deadly gaze at her. Violently shaking those straps, Max talks in such a despondent voice, which hoping to stop Alan’s future action.

“Alan, please. It’s me!”

The agent continues to come closer.

“Alan, it’s Max! Please don’t hurt me!”

The words are being ignored again.

“Pleaseee! I’m your friend!”

Max shouts out through her dry throat with eyes shutted tightly. The girl was expecting for a hit, a cut, a fatal stab, an END from her own mate.

SLASH!

A sound is heard, Max should feel painful or blood loss by now. But instead, she senses no pressure from those bands that was holding her limbs tight. Slowly opens up, Max notices Alan’s kneeling down, panting sorely as she takes out a syringe and stabs it into her neck. Pressing the button to release a green liquid into her stream, the agent’s breath goes from constantly repeating to steady in minutes. Spikes also sneaks underneath her skin again, body mass shrinks back to normal size. Taking a few moments to stablelize, Alan finally stands up to make her way to the blonde girl. Max carefully walks behind her back, since she’s still bewildered of what has just happened. The small girl lifts Victoria up gently, yet somehow managed to wake her up.

“Mhmm…”

Two chestnut eyes gradually open. Victoria could smell a familiar scent, she narutally hugs the person before knowing who it is. It takes a full three minutes for Victoria to gain her consciousness, since the drug was high. Nevertheless, when she recognizes the girl who has been holding her, she automatically blushes and falls back. Luckily Alan fast relexts stops her from falling down. The next thing the blonde do is looking around, she sees Max at the back, walking quietly like a ghost. The gaze averts to Alan again, but this time, it was to her shirt. Victoria notices blood stains. Immediately, she freaks out.

“What… Are you hurt!?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”- In response, Alan plainly answers while carries on her to the car.

“But these blood-“

“Is not mine. It was from Chloe, she’s safe now.”- Alan turns back to make an eye contact with Max, calming her friend down. They finally reach the car. Alan opens the passenger seat first and puts Victoria firmly before opens her own door. Max’s already inside with her seatbelt straps on.

“What happened? Why does my head hurt so much?”- Victoria’s half awake. The effect on the brown one still impacts her.

“You’ve been dosed by Mark Jefferson. We both were…”- Max speaks up after a long silence. –“Alan saved us…”

The brown pauses her sound for a bit before finish her final word.

“Thank you.”

She touches lightly on Alan’s shoulder, then leans back and deep in her own thought. In return to her gratitude, the agent gave half a smile after turning four wheels to the road again. Being the only one who has little clue about the situation, Victoria can’t help asking Alan.

“I remembered Mr.Jefferson asked me to meet him at the parking lot, then it was a black out later. How did you find us?”

“He sent me a text, hoping to get rid of the loose.”

“He was baiting you? How did you manage to win?”

Silent contempt takes place as Alan slightly narrows her eyes. Max also jolts when she heard Victoria asking about it. How is she going to explain it? Is she going to lie? To be honest, Max wants to know how Alan would reacts, so as a result the girl lifts her head up to hear her answer.

“I’m an agent. I know what to do.”- The small girl replies with such calm.

“That’s true…”- Victoria doesn’t seem sastifying with that, but her intimidation prevents the blonde from asking further as she’s repeatedly thinking about the man she once admired was a psychopath. A chill runs down her spine as she shakes in quiet.  
Alan takes them back to the academy parking lot, it’s almost but before Max decided to go back to her room, Alan grips a hand and says to both of them.

“Come with me, I need to make sure you guys are safe.”

“We’re safe. Thanks to you.”- Max’s confused what Alan trying yo say

“Not that. I need to see if the drug has any side effect on you.”

“But…”

“You see what Ranc could do to me back there. It may happen to you, Max.” – Alan emphasizes the important of this checking, which nervous the brown girl and Victoria.

“What do you mean?”- The blone asks in anxiety.

“I got… a little bit violent. That’s the side effect.”

“A little bit?”

“Okay... Let’s just go, Victoria.” – Max pats gently on the taller girl’s back, distracting her from the question. –“I’m sure we’ll be fine. It’s just safety protocol, right?”

“Right.”- Alan nods before leading them to Schnuppy’s room in the abandone garden.

………………….

Meanwhile,

Schnuppy is at the Dark Room. He received a text from his partner to lock up the purpertrator. After chained up Mark sitting in the middle of the white sheet, the man wets a towel to clean up her mess that she left behind.

“Ugh…”- The teacher slowly gain conciousness. Schnuppy heard the grunting sound, so he stops and come towards the source.

“Ah, good. You’re awake.”- The agent pulls himself a chair to sit down and crosses both hands which are bloody from the towel in front of his nose. –“Now, let’s have a little chit chat, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my drawings for the fanfic:
> 
> Lie to me first drawing: http://shinisaya1997.deviantart.com/art/Lie-to-me-Fanfic-Life-is-Strange-643926651
> 
> Lie to me pokemon reference: http://shinisaya1997.deviantart.com/art/Alan-and-Victoria-Pokemon-reference-651927613
> 
> Chap 1 first encounter: http://shinisaya1997.deviantart.com/art/Lie-to-me-Chap-1-Cover-646013639
> 
> Chap 2 helping scene: http://shinisaya1997.deviantart.com/art/Lie-to-me-chap-2-scene-654989221?q=shinisaya1997%2F42440696&qo=1
> 
> Chap 3 raining scene: http://shinisaya1997.deviantart.com/art/Lie-to-me-chap-3-raining-scene-655195936
> 
> Chap 8 kissing scene: http://shinisaya1997.deviantart.com/art/Lie-to-me-the-kiss-scene-654547613


	9. Danger within danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan has solved a problem, little did she knows there's a vast dark secret behind the psychopath Mark Jefferson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys it's just so much work on uni...I had to make an instagram and twitter account, then has to 'frequently' updating them and assignments.... GOSH!

Alan has never been so relieved in her life. When the test results came back from her mini testing device inside her dorm room, a soft sigh left her dry lips. They don’t have any pink serum inside their bodies, only what's left over of the other one.

“It seems like the bronze one works as chloroform only. Thank god.” – The agent murmurs to herself.

“Are we…all good?” – Max sudden voice jolts the small from her train of thoughts. Caufield bites her lips nervously while both hands rub on each other. Obviously, she is afraid of being “aggressive” like Alan before. Hell, even the agent concerns about it.

The blond didn’t say anything, yet her uneasy stare at Alan’s face already expresses it all.

“You guys are clean.”- Alan responds with a light nod and a gentle smile on her face.

Finally, the brown can release her breath after holding it so long waiting for any bad news. A faint gasp can also be heard coming out from the second person. The agent was going to let those two back to their rooms but judging by the terrified look in their eyes, it will be less likely for them to be able to sleep alone.

“Do you… want to stay here for the night?” – Alan nudges on Victoria while her eyes focus the brown girl’s face.  
“Eh…”- Max is unsure about the invitation. She knows Alan and Victoria are dating. Therefore, the brown girl wants to give them some privacy. However, with the terrible experience she had faced, Max isn’t sure if she can close those eyes by herself.

“If you don’t mind having us cramping your bed, but where will you sleep?” – Victoria sniffs deviously with both her hands crossing. Max finds it strange. Usually, the queen is very possessive with things…with people. 

“Oh, I don’t intend to.”- The agent replies with a warm grin before walking towards her desk and opens her laptop. –“So much paperwork needs to be filled at the moment. I’ll get some rest later.”

Clang!

Victoria forcefully closes the laptop right before Alan manages to press the on button. Starling by the noise, the small girl looks up just to meet a determined glance at her girlfriend.

“YOU are going to bed right now.” – A small grunt coming out for her throat, tugging Alan’s collar lightly.

“There’s not enough room for three of us.” – The agent tries to open the screen again just to got closed in front of her eyes.

“Oh please, as if you’re that big! Go to bed or I’ll make you.”- The queen ends her conversation with a deadly stare that even Max can sense a chill running down her spine. Victoria knows she sounds so bossy, which is why after that she sighs softly and rubs her eyes. –“Look, it’s good that you’re hard working but you just got out of a fight with a serial killer, you need to rest. Those reports can wait later.”

The tall mildly touches a folder on the desk, then gradually moves her fingers to brush against her girlfriend’s baby face. Victoria’s hands feel nice and relaxing, Alan’s admitted. It makes all the stress go away The atmosphere becomes quite awkward that Max decided to leave those two and quietly go to the bathroom for a quick fresh cleaning. 

“It’s nice to see they are getting along.”- Max thinks –“Just like me and Chloe.”

The thought of Chloe pauses her journey to the bathroom. A blurry vision of her best friend’s figure trembling down after the gunshot, blood covering her sight. Is she going to be ok? Alan said she’s in a good condition now, but what if… 

“I should stop thinking like this…”- Max snaps herself out of the anxiety, calming her troubled heartbeat.- “Alan said she’s ok and she WILL be ok.”

Then she continues walking towards the bathroom, trying to avoid the topic.

Back at those two again, Victoria’s hand still firmly placed on the agent’s shoulder. 

“I can’t sleep well knowing that you’re not. Just…please.”

Alan didn’t say a word. She couldn’t fight if Victoria being so sweet in her voice. A guilt circling inside her mind as she’s about to lie again. Lie about her being a DEA, lie about the drugs are just heroin, lie about everything. Poor Victoria doesn’t know that her girlfriend is not doing a closure report. On the contrary, the agent is still trying to find the biggest fish in the sea. Those Ranc supplies cannot just be distributed to anyone, there must be a reason why they chose Mark. The corporation behind this is too dangerous, too wicked and unpredictable. They will kill anyone who tries to expose them and that is a STATEMENT. If Alan can’t find them fast enough, there would be likely two outcomes: Either she dies or her beloved dies, and she would rather choose number one option.

“Alright.”- At the end, the agent pretends to follow her girlfriend’s order. –“I will go to bed with you, but first let’s take a shower.”

“Okay.” – Victoria comes back with a genuine smile, she’s content at succeeding to tell Alan to rest, not having a bit of acknowledgment that Alan lied to her. The blonde happily goes back to her room to take accessories, leaving her small behind in silence. Alan sighs a distress sound, looking at her phone with a familiar image. The photo of her team reflects on her eyes, and Constant is standing right there, smiling cheerfully at the camera.

“Please be alive.”- Alan covers her mouth with hands and prays with all her faith.

………………………………

After everyone finished their cleaning, they all group back to Alan’s room. Max is already sleeping on the inner side of the bed while Victoria is standing next to the small and watching her typing words on the laptop. Reading the letters appears, the blond does not understand much since Alan is using a lot of technical words in her report. She types so fast which causes Victoria to lose interest early, goes lying on her bed instead and doing something on her phone. It didn’t take a while for Alan to finish the whole 6-page report, it only took 30 minutes. After checking everything is clear and informed, she closes the screen down and let out a soft sigh as stretching her back. Expecting her girlfriend to fall asleep, Alan was surprised seeing the nutshell eyes still staring at her, with both hands close to the crimson lips, waiting for something.

“Are you done?”- The voice coming out as soft as a cotton candy.

“Yes.”- Alan gets up from her chair and gradually walk close to Victoria’s side. The small tries sitting carefully so not to wake Max sleeping peacefully in the shadow. One of her arms gently touches Victoria smooth skin, fondle the blond face with a tender smile. 

In responding, Victoria grabs Alan’s arm and rubs her arm lovingly under the long sleeve shirt. Contacts with a rough surface, she realizes immediately those are wounds from the agent’s past. An itch grows inside Victoria, as she really doesn’t know why she feels uncomfortable. Maybe because the ginger was a victim of bullying, and she IS a bully. Alan couldn’t see her girlfriend’s face clearly because all lights were turned off, the only source is moonlight shining through the window. She could, however, sense that Victoria is “examining” those scars very closely, which worries her a bit.

“Everything okay?”

Startle by the small girl’s question, Victoria hastily pulls her hand back.

“Yeah, it’s nothing.”

“Are you sure? You sound troubled.”

“I just…think about how you got those scars and thinking I was one of the reasons.”

“Pfft.”- Alan can’t help but releasing a snort and trying to cover it behind a hand. –“I don’t recall you playing rough on me.”

“I’m serious.”- Victoria presses her tone deeper, even punches lightly at the ginger’s elbow.-“You got those scars because of bullies…and I am one of them.”

“You WERE a bully. And no, you are not like them at all.” – Alan finally lies down next to the blond and is brave enough to wrap a hand around Victoria’s waist. - “What you did to me was not nice, but it wasn’t as bad as them. Trust me.”

“Are you sure?”- The insecurity still wanders around the tall’s head. It’s so easy to see the guilt in those dark brown iris.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now let’s sleep, it’s been a long day.”- Patting quietly at Victoria’s slim back, the ginger closes her eyes and let other four senses work. She can hear the blond’s faint breathing, such a calm and peaceful sound that even she would never imagine. The warmth releasing out helps Alan forms her girlfriend’s shape distinctly so close to hers. It’s all so familiar inside her mind. A sense of home…yes…that’s must be it. 

Despite all the comfort she’s having, Alan does not allow her body to rest at the moment. The agent is waiting for Victoria completely in dreams so she could go back to the laptop and search for intel. 15 minutes, 35 minutes, 55 minutes, 75 minutes, 90 minutes… 

“It should be ok now.”- She thought, opening those tired baggy balls carefully to make sure. What represents in front of her is a tranquil Victoria, with no wrinkles, just pure expression. It would be nice if she could just lie here but there’s much work needed to be done. That is when she finally realizes the weight on her ribs, the blond has been wrapping her left arm under Alan’s armpit and curved up touching her nape, while her right-hand rests just above the ginger’s head. It’s like a cuddle trap, too tempting to escape. Nevertheless, the agent somehow manages to slowly untangle one by one and gets up quietly to the desk. The screen is opened one more time, but this time she’s not clicking on the Microsoft Word. Instead, Alan performs a series of coding to reveal a hidden and secure website which indirectly links to The Agency database. This website only contains what considered the surface of cases about prototype viruses in the civilian zones, usually about gangs or thug groups. Its work has no different than a normal police database. From there, she starts typing Mark family name, yet nothing comes up.   
“Hm…”- Sit back on her chair and staring at the blank result, the agent narrows her brows as she’s thinking another name related to Mark. 

Jefferson, she has heard this name somewhere before.   
Suddenly, a memory recalls in her mind. Not letting this crucial information slips away, the ginger opens up a browser and begins to put down words on Google. “Jefferson model”.

And click!

In a matter of seconds, million of articles about a missing model 10 years ago appeared. 

“Ms.Jefferson was reported missing on a private cruise ship.” 

“The famous model Harley Jefferson went missing during a trip to the Pacific Ocean.”

“Her husband: Mark Jefferson expresses his grief to his beloved wife.”

“‘Not a day goes by and I don’t think about her’- said Harley’s husband. 

The model has been informed missing for two months.”

“Jefferson wasn’t his family name… Then what’s the truth?”- Murmurs those words within her lips, Alan opens up a new tab and searches for Mark’s true identity. This time, the intel didn’t appear easily on the first page. The agent has to dig around, crashing keyboards and moving the mouse for almost 45 minutes. Sometimes the light was too bright, that Alan was forced to lean away and blinked few times to get some adjustment. After a while, what she wants finally reveal in front of the chestnut eyes. 

“Rodela Co… Son of a bitch!”

Of cause, it all makes sense now.

Rodela Co IS the American mafia that The Agency battled against two years ago. Despite their success in stopping transport lines of illegal untested medicine, they couldn’t find the brain behind this operation. This freakin psychopath was using his wife’s family name to remain hidden all that time, that’s why they couldn’t find him. No wonder the corporation gave him these Ranc potions, they knew he would use them for his own sick personal desire and that was exactly what they intend to. What better way to have free experiments and the only person to blame is a Rodela Co member? Even if Mark got found out, people will only pay attention to a criminal thug, not a ghost company.  
The only problem is how to find that corporation.

Not wanting to give up, especially when the truth is only five centimeters away, Alan takes a risk and logs on to her Agency database directly with an unsecured network. Hastily sweeping all of the file’s names of any ghost organization that has a history with Redela Co family, hoping to have some luck. Then there is a file, outstanding from the rest, glowing between her pupils.

“Arkaydia Co.”

“Arka…What??”- The ginger is confusing as a similar name to her team, not that it’s completely alike, though, since her team name is Arkay, which means god of life and death. It also sounds like Arcadia Bay, where the “experiment” takes place at the moment.

This can’t be a coincidence. 

Clicking on the folder, she can only see a requested paper to superior, which is used to deploy a team to what assumed to be the company’s location. Seeing those names on the list, she couldn’t believe her eyes.   
Constant was on it! 

The location: North East Lohmaven

"No fuckin way!"

And that’s what Alan didn’t expect.

Beep beep! Beep beep!

In a dark room, a notification rings loudly from a computer on the left side of a big table.

A growl of a person in the shadow, as they move their chair to check the problem. The reflect light bounces back as the IT’s face while they are trying to trace down the leak.

“Something’s wrong?”- A woman voice echoes in the dark. As she comes towards the blue light from screens, her iris show clearly blue and green with a dark tan skin tone. There is an old scar on her left eye, which contributes to the anguish look she has. 

“Someone is checking on our corp.”- It’s quite difficult to identify the person on the chair since their voice is broken behind a ventilator. –“Shouldn’t take more than a minute to find where and… here we go.”

Tap!

An address reveals on one of the computers.

“Hm…”-The woman breathes out calmly while stands behind the IT’s chair.-“Want me to check it out?”

“Yes, but be careful. The location indicates where we are testing our new prototypes, it can be more of those Agency “assets”.”

“Yeah sure.”- Her tone came out coldly and not a bit of worried as if she’s so sure she can handle those agents. - “If I find any I will bring them back for experiments.”

Put on a light gray vest, she heads out the room to begin her mission. Every step she takes vibrating the ground and startles the surrounding, even the soldiers in there hold their breath every time they see her. The woman raises her right hand to examine when it shapeshifting into a sharp claw for just a few seconds then returns to a normal arm.

Alan has no idea who the ginger’s about to face.


End file.
